Cuil Eden
by Esteliel
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events of the past, life still continues. Glorfindel/Legolas mpreg, BDSM, noncon
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
I know that it took some time but here it is nevertheless, the first part of the promised sequel to Anestel. :)  
  
Since FFN does not take NC-17 rated chapters, you will find a more complete version of this fic at adultfanfiction .net -- the exact link can be found in my profile. :)  
  
************************  
  
Legolas was impatient. He had just nursed their son who was now sleeping peacefully in his cradle next to the open window once more. Just yesterday Legolas had written another letter to his brother, and the tome of poetry Glorfindel had given to him some days ago did not tempt him anymore either after he had read most of the poems for two or three times.  
  
There was nothing left for him to do in their chambers, and it made Legolas feel nervous. He wanted to go outside, feel the wind on his skin, breathe the fresh air, but he did not dare to do this alone. He had already spent an hour doing the exercises Thalaron had shown him which were supposed to slowly build up his mucles and return the strength to his body which he had los due to his pregnancy and all the events surrounding it, but that was already several hours past. He did not want to lie down and rest either, he had been forced by both Elrond and Glorfindel to do so during the last months and was now certain that he had slept enough to last him for the next year. But what was he supposed to do then?  
  
Of course he could always go and find Glorfindel. The elf had told him that he needed to look up several things and so would work in the library, and Legolas was sure that the Noldo would appreciate it if he were to bring him some refreshment. Perhaps Glorfindel would allow him to go and visit Lainiell then, or at least give him some new books to read. Of course, Glorfindel might also be in the mood for a different activity altogether, but as that was an occurence Legolas had grown to expect every minute he spent with Glorfindel, that was not enough to make him stay in this room, all alone with his sleeping son and his boredom.  
  
Yes, Legolas decided, he would go and visit Glorfindel then. One more time he stepped up to the cradle, but his son was still sleeping peacefully and so Legolas decided to leave him there. On his way out he took an apple and a pear with him, then knocked at the door on the other side of the hallway where temporarily a female elf had moved in, a Sinda named Alwaeniel. Glorfindel had chosen her to be a nurse for their son, but in fact she was only seldomly needed. Having grown up without much contact to his father and his brothers himself, Legolas was determined to keep his son as close to him as possible and so he only asked Alwaeniel to keep an eye on their son when he went for his daily exercises or - like now - wanted to visit Glorfindel. She was a gentle and friendly elf who loved children and so often cared for the young elves of Imladris when their parents had other obligations, but Legolas was still wary of all Noldor. Like so many other times he only asked her to look after his son for an hour or two and then quickly left before she could try to start a conversation with him. Still, despite his lingering distrust of all Noldorin elves he knew that he could trust her to care for Gîlríon and so he went to the library hoping to find Glorfindel in a good mood.  
  
The library was one of the biggest rooms whose dimensions almost rivaled those of the Hall of Fire, but after all Elrond was known as a master of lore and had collected a vast array of scrolls and books from all of Middle Earth during his long years. The library was usually considered the realm of Erestor, but every time an assignment made Glorfindel spend his days at one of the old tables, foraging for a particular scroll, Erestor would find a distraction in some other part of Imladris. Today this was the case as well but still Glorfindel was not alone in the library which Legolas found out as soon as he had opened the door. Glorfindel had been amidst a conversation with Elrond, but when they heard the sound the door had made they turned around and stopped talking.  
  
"I am sorry my lord, I did not want to disturb you!" Legolas stuttered and tried to quickly leave again, but Glorfindel's voice stopped him.  
  
"No pen-neth, come, we were talking about you anyway..."  
  
Legolas sighed softly and entered the library again, slowly making his way towards the table where Glorfindel and Elrond were seated.   
  
"I just wanted to bring you something to eat.." he tried to explain, feeling a little embarassed to admit this while Elrond was watching him.   
  
"Thank you, roch-neth... You are right, I was growing hungry since I did not think to take something to eat with me." Glorfindel smiled at Legolas and took the pear, then wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist and pulled him onto his lap which made Legolas blush and lower his eyes.  
  
"You have regained most of your strength, haven't you, little one?" Elrond then asked, eying the body of the youth. "Thalaron told me that he wants you to join the guard's training from next week on -- one hour in the morning, one in the afternoon. I think that you are strong enough for that now, there should be no problems. If you experience any unusual pain come to me immediately, though I do not think that this will happen."  
  
Legolas nodded meekly while Glorfindel stopped eating the pear and smiled at Legolas. "That is indeed good news! Once you are more experienced with the sword I will train you myself, but until then you will have a very good teacher in Thalaron."  
  
"But we were talking about other things before you arrived here, cunneth..." Elrond said and gave Glorfindel an almost teasing smile before adressing his seneschal more directly. "Do you not think that he should know as well what I just told you?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I'm sure that he will like to hear this... we were discussing your fertility, roch-neth." Glorfindel smirked when he saw Legolas blush as soon as the words had left his mouth. "You know that I will make you carry more of my children, don't you?"  
  
Legolas nodded, not trusting his voice. Of course he knew, Glorfindel had mentioned this often enough during the first months of his stay here, but ever since he had given birth to Gîlríon the subject had not been mentioned again and so Legolas had thought that he would be granted at least a little respite. Apparently Glorfindel had decided differently though, and Legolas felt despair grow inside him. Did this really mean that his fate would be to give Glorfindel child after child until the Noldo grew weary of him?  
  
"Right now I think that it is enough for you to look after our son and learn how to use a sword, you grew so weak during your pregnancy that I would fear for the health of a future child," Glorfindel continued and pretended not to notice the way Legolas' eyes widened with surprised relief.   
  
"I'm not yet quite sure if the herbs a woman would use to prevent a pregnancy would work for you as well, but right now your body is not ready to conceive anyway, and I think that as long as you continue to nurse Gîlríon you will be safe. Afterwards... perhaps I will know more about your body's reacction to those herbs, or perhaps Glorfindel will want to sire another child then."  
  
"Yes, after all I enjoy watching you grow with my child," Glorfindel mused and gently caressed Legolas now-flat stomach. "First though, you will train with our guards and grow more secure with a sword. Do not look so worried, child, I already told you that you have no say in these matters, it is for me to decide..."  
  
"Of course, my lord..." Legolas said and lowered his head so that his hair hid him from Glorfindel's eyes. "I will concentrate on my training..."  
  
Elrond had to try hard to stop from sending Glorfindel a knowing smirk. After all he knew why his seneschal wanted to wait, he had betrayed his true feelings when they had almost lost the young Sinda during the birth. It would not do to tease Glorfindel while Legolas was there as well, but Elrond was already thinking about when he would meet Glorfindel without the youth... perhaps it was time to have another conversation, now that their child was born and Legolas was growing stronger each day.  
  
"I will leave you to your work now," he said and stood up. "And... please remember that there *is* work to do. You can play with the princeling once you are back in your own rooms, but I really need that report this evening."  
  
"You know me, my lord, I always do my work. And this is only an incentive to work faster, so I can return to my rooms and ravish my little prince there."   
  
Once again Legolas cursed his traitorous body as he felt the heat of another blush and then Glorfindel's hands on the inside of his thighs, slowly stroking him there as if to remind him about who would claim him in some hours.  
  
"The report, Glorfindel!" Elrond said again and then continued "And do not begin something here which would make Erestor come running to me, wait until you are in your rooms or at least somewhere where the more sensitive member of this house will not see you."  
  
"Of course, my lord!" Glorfindel agreed and waited until Elrond had left the room to slip his hand into Legolas' leggings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
cuil eden = (a) new life  
  
pen-neth = young one  
  
roch-neth = colt  
  
cunneth = princeling  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
If you are interested in a discussion of this fic, come visit us at the Library of Moria forum. :)  
  
************************  
  
Still a little breathless and his lips swollen from when Glorfindel had made him kneel for him, Legolas returned to their rooms. With a smile and a few shy words of thanks he released Alwaeniel from her duty and seated himself at the window, close to where Gîlríon's cradle stood. His son was awake now, he seemed to greet Legolas with a few cooing sounds and then again turned his head into the direction of the garden where the song of birds could be heard.  
  
"Do you like their song, gîl neth?" Legolas asked with an affectionate smile. Watching his little son always made him feel so full of warmth and love, made everything he had to go through so far worth it, and yet he was still a little afraid of the responsibility this brought with it. After all he knew only too well how the actions of parents could affect a child, and he was determined to save his son the emotional pain he had lived with all through his childhood. No, his son would always know how much he was loved, Legolas would make sure of that. The only thing he could not be sure about was Glorfindel... what kind of father would the Noldo prove to be?  
  
"No matter what happens, he will never hurt you, I will not allow it," he promised his son. Still, so far Glorfindel had seemed so happy and proud of their little star, and after all this was what he had wanted from the beginning on, an heir to continue his line and to carry the name of his house...  
  
"You will make him proud, little one, you will be a warrior one day like he is... and I can only hope that you will not hate me for my weakness then."  
  
Gîlríon cooed again, almost as if he were trying to comfort Legolas, and then fell asleep again. The young Sinda smiled a little wistfully. Would his son one day be able to understand what he had done for his sake? He hoped so... but perhaps things would change in the next few years. After all Glorfindel had now even allowed his training as a warrior, perhaps he would one day stop treating him as a possession and his son would never know of his pathetic past?  
  
Legolas sighed and then looked out of the window once more. Glorfindel had allowed him to take another book from the library, but at that moment the youth had been far too distracted to really choose and so he now had another old, heavy tome with a long and most probably dark and hopeless lay of an ill-fated love with him. With his own life so complicated Legolas did not desire to read about other dark times, but when the time passed far too slowly until Glorfindel would return, he finally began to read it nonetheless.  
  
The unbridled energy apparent in the way the door was opened was enough to make Legolas immediately realize that the goldenhaired lord had finally returmed to his rooms once more. Yawning and leisurely stretching Glorfindel divested himself of his heavy velvet tunic before he crossed the room to where Legolas was still sitting with his book.  
  
"Have you been reading all this time, pen-neth?" he asked and laughed softly when Legolas nodded. "Ai, I am happy that you are so studious, and yet I think it would be more conductive to your health if you would spend more time out in the sun."  
  
"I would like to spend some time with Lainiell, my horse..." Legolas admitted softly, "but... you know what happened the last time." The moment the words left his lips he began to regret them. He had just admitted that he was afraid, that he was too weak to stand up for himself! Surely Glorfindel would laugh at him now... but instead the Noldo smiled and drew him into his arms.  
  
"Do you not trust me? I promised that no harm will come to you, for you are mine and I protect what belongs to me. You gave birth to my child, little one, nobody here has the right to hurt you."  
  
"And yet those two Noldor were threatening me," Legolas answered sullenly.  
  
"Because they perceived you as weak, child!" Glorfindel patiently explained. "Do not pout, you know it is the truth, you are old enough to know how to defend yourself, and yet you have not been taught so. This makes you an easy victim, and you are of Sindarin blood as well, son of Thranduil who has so long been our enemy -- it is no wonder that there is hate! Still, you have begun to train with weapons and surely you will soon be able to defend yourself against something like that without my help."  
  
Legolas nodded, he did not dare to voice his doubts... but he wanted to believe Glorfindel, he wanted to believe that one day he would be like his brothers -- strong, independent, somebody no stable-hand would dare to accost.  
  
"And if you want to see your horse, we can go for a ride, I am sure Asfaloth would like that as well."  
  
Those words immediately raised Legolas' mood, the young Sinda was beaming at Glorfindel until he remembered something. "Can you wait a few minutes? Gîlríon has been asleep so far, surely he will wake soon and be hungry then."  
  
"Of course I can wait."   
  
Glorfindel smiled and raised one hand to tenderly comb through his young lover's silky hair. "Come, sit on my lap so I can feel you," he requested and was immediately obliged, the so tempting soft little mouth now far too close to be resisted. For several long minutes he did nothing but taste every corner of Legolas' mouth, explore again and again what should be so familiar by now and yet always felt like discovering this pleasure for the first time. He only stopped when Legolas had relaxed against him, moaning every so often while his swollen, moist lips surrendered to Glorfindel's passionate explorations, submitting and returning caresses with sweet hunger. "Ai..." Glorfindel finally sighed. "Sometimes I think that I desire you too much... if we keep this up, little one, I think that our horses will miss their exercise."  
  
"And our star will have to go hungry."   
  
Indeed Gîlríon was watching them, making soft sounds of excitement as he raised his small arms in Legolas' direction.  
  
"Ah, we cannot have that, can we? Our little star will get whatever he desires..."  
  
"And one day he will be a spoiled big star," Legolas answered but had already open his tunic and now took their child from the cradle, holding it tenderly against his chest. Glorfindel smiled as he watched the small mouth nuzzling against Legolas soft chest, searching until he finally latched onto the plump nipple and began to suckle noisily.  
  
"Mmm..." Glorfindel purred. "I like watching you nurse our son. It makes me hungry for your taste... perhaps I should just keep you pregnant?"  
  
Legolas was blushing and frowning at the same time. "But Elrond said that I would not get pregnant while I'm nursing him!" he said, visibly unhappy with Glorfindel's suggestion.  
  
"Yes, but you heard what he said, he has no experience with male pregnancies as they are confined to your line exclusively... and you seem to be more fertile than a female. After all no female would have gotten pregnant if I had taken her like I took you at that lake -- you did not want to conceive, did you?"  
  
"I did not even know I *could* conceive!" Legolas muttered.  
  
"So you see, if you can conceive although you do not desire so, why is it not also possible that you can conceive so soon after Gîlríon's birth? There is much Elrond does not know, your house has always made a secret of this, so there will be no other option for you than to wait... and really, you know that I want more children, what difference does it make if it happens now or in some years?"  
  
Legolas lowered his head, his eyes turning distant."You are right, my lord..." he said sadly and then stayed silent. He did not want to voice his complaints, not when Glofindel was in such a good mood and had even promised to take him riding, but still he did not have to like these news. Sometimes he felt like a victim of a curse, his body constantly betraying him... why was it that a female only got pregnant if she and her bonded both wanted a child, and yet he could get pregnant everytime somebody claimed his body with no regard given to his feelings? And why had his father never told him about this?  
  
"Stop brooding, little one!" Glorfindel chided. "Come, sing something for our little star and for me, and I promise to show you my favourite waterfall later on."  
  
Legolas sighed and tried to smile, his voice rising in a gentle hymn although he still could not chase away his gloomy thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
gîl neth = little star  
  
pen-neth = young one  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 3/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
I know, it's been ages since I posted the last part but I had to leave my home quite suddenly for an unexpected chance to work abroad. I'm back now and though I still have to fight the attacks of RL I hope to update regularly once more. :)  
  
************************  
  
Sitting on top of his horse, his hands buried in Lainiell's mane and his legs pressed to her warm flanks as they raced up a hill, Legolas felt for the first time for months completely free and happy. With a loud shout of delight he urged her to run faster and she immediately complied, stretching her lithe body to stay ahead of the white stallion which came thundering after them. For a while the brown mare managed to stay ahead of Asfaloth, but despite the fact that his rider was far heavier than the slender youth on Lainiell's back, the stallion continuously gained on her and finally overtook her just before they reached the hilltop.  
  
"Not fair!" Legolas complained but he he was still laughing, his eyes bright with happiness as he patted his horse's neck.  
  
"Why is this unfair?" Glorfindel raised a brow, smiling himself. It was good to see Legolas like this, flushed with excitement and filled with youthful exuberance. This was the way Legolas should look like, not pale and depressed like he had looked for far too long already. But then, that was his own fault... it was him who had locked the child up, took his freedom and his happiness away. There was only himself to blame for the young prince's condition... Glorfindel sighed as he watched Legolas slide from his mount's back, only to hug her again before he let her free to have her fill of the sweet grass.   
  
"It's unfair because she did not have any training, I have not taken her for a ride for months! So you see, this does not count!" Lgolas answered with an impish grin.  
  
"You are right, it does not!" Glorfindel declared. "We will just have to repeat this more often so we can have a fair contest one day."  
  
"Really?" Legolas stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean it? We will go riding again?"  
  
"Of course we will!" Glorfindel felt a little remorse as he noticed how surprised Legolas was. Had the young Sinda really thought that he would keep him locked up in his rooms for the rest of his life? "You need to be outside more often, it will help you to grow stronger... and if you do not mind my company I will gladly accompany you if I have the time. I think that my Asfaloth here can use a little challenge... you're getting slow, old friend!"  
  
The white stallion snorted angrily and used his head to push Glorfindel away before he wandered off to have his share of the grass. Glorfindel laughed, then held out his hand to Legolas. "Come, I promised to show you my favourite waterfall, didn't I? It is not far from here."  
  
It was not far, but the path which led to the secluded fall was well hidden, even for an elf the site was impossible to find if one did not know what to look for. Never had Glorfindel taken any lovers there, it was a private place which only he, Elrond, the twins and Erestor knew of. Many years ago this was where Elrond had taken Celebrían when they wanted to flee from the burden of being the Lord and Lady of Imladris, now the half-elf shunned the fall and the painful memories it brought.   
  
Although the path was less travelled now, Glorfindel was still able to lead Legolas through the thicket of newly-grown bushes and weed until they finally reached a gathering of tall rocks. They were already able to hear the sounds the water made as it rushed down from a place somewhere above them, and when they had finally climbed the rocks, they found themselves directly at the entrance to a small valley. A clear lake covered the bottom, fragrant flowers blooming at its sides and even some trees had managed to grow despite the limited space. At the other end of the valley, the water came out of an opening in the rock and cascaded down into the lake, breaking the light of the sun so that several small rainbows sparkled amidst the silver mist.  
  
Legolas stood still for several minutes, taking in the beauty before him. Glorfindel had been right, now he could understand why this was his favourite fall. It might be smaller, less spectacular than those other falls Imladris was famous for, but this place with its unexpected, hidden beauty spoke to him with voices he had last heard when he was alone deep inside the Greenwood. This was the beauty of untouched nature, of a place that could exist this way only because very few knew of it and took care to never disturb its peace.  
  
"Do not tell anybody about this place," Glorfindel cautioned. "Lord Elrond used to come here in order to think, and Erestor comes here for only the Valar know what."  
  
"And why do you come here?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
Glorfindel was silent for a while. Finally he sighed. "Its beauty touches my heart. It is... it is like being back in Gondolin. There was a beautiful, secluded place like this there as well, it was a favoured meeting place for lovers, or friends. Of course it did not look like this, but... the atmosphere is the same. It radiates calmness, serenity. It makes me... yes, when I am here, I think I understand why my life ran the way it did. Why I am here now. And I know that I would make the same decisions again..."  
  
Legolas was silent, he did not know what to say. This was a side of Glorfindel the Noldo had kept hidden so far... he had never shown Legolas any weaknesses, had never revealed too much of his emotions and thoughts. Legolas had of course been curious about Glorfindel's past, about his famous fight with the balrog, his time in Mandos' Halls, but he had never dared to ask. But perhaps now would be the time...?  
  
"You do not talk about it very often..." he began shyly. Glorfindel sighed and gave him a pained smile.   
  
"No, I do not. It is the curse of our race to remember our losses for all of our long life... and that day, I lost everything. My city. My friends. My king. My warriors... all is gone, and there are not many left in Middle Earth who can still remember the beauty that was Gondolin. They ask me to tell them of my fight with the balrog, but nobody ever asks me to tell them of Gondolin, of the beauty, the hope that was destroyed that day. They only want me to remember the pain, the destruction, the loss -- so I stopped speaking about it at all."  
  
Legolas was silent for a while, thinking about what Glorfindel had said. It was true, the Noldo had lost everything... it was a situation which was by far worse than his own. He might be exiled, but at least he knew that his family, his friends still lived. Yes, for him there was still hope, while Glorfindel could not hope to see the faces of his loved ones again until he finlly decided to leave for Valinor.  
  
"Will you... will you tell me of it's beauty, then?" he asked and timidly wrapped an arm around Glorfindel's waist, leaning against the warrior's chest as he let his eyes take in the beauty of the small fall. "I have not been able to read much, and I would like to hear of the city, of your House -- if it does not wake painful memories."  
  
"No, cunneth, it does not, or rather, I have learned to live with it. Come, let us sit down, and then I will tell you of the beauty of Gondolin and the courage of those within its walls. And if, at the end, you are not bored with my stories, I will bring you books from our Lord's library." Glorfindel smiled at Legolas' hopeful look and then began a slow retelling of the history of Gondolin, trying not to show how the youth's compassion had moved him. How could it be that after all that had happened to him he could still find it in his heart to share someone else's pain? This youngest prince of Mirkwood was indeed a strange creature... Glorfindel promised himself that he would take more time to reveal the secrets of this youth he had taken as his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
cunneth = princeling  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 4/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
One week later, when Legolas had once more been forced to leave their son to Alwaeniel's care so that he could go outside for his first day of training with the guards, Elrond waited until he was alone in his room with Glorfindel to once more start on the topic of the young Mirkwood prince.  
  
"How was your day yesterday?" he tried to find an innocent opening for their talk. Immediately Glorfindel turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.  
  
"What do you mean, how was my day? Elrond, I have not seen you fail so terribly at smalltalk since the last time I was forced to take a seat directly next to Erestor and he managed to spill his wine on me."  
  
"Why this instant suspicion, my friend?" the Lord of the house inquired with an amused smile. "Am I not allowed to inquire after your day? No, wait," he then interrupted Glorfindel's answer with a raised hand, "indeed there is another reason for me to inquire after this than mere concern about your well-being. I wanted to talk with you about Legolas."  
  
"Is something wrong with him?" Glorfindel immediately asked, "Or did you find out more about those herbs you were talking about?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "No, it is not his health I want to talk about. I was thinking about his situation -- about your situation." His smile had left as he studied the face of his friend carefully. "Tell me, what would you call him? Your Mirkwood whore?"  
  
"No!" Glorfindel immediately protested with anger in voice, then glared at Elrond when the Noldorin lord again raised his hand to silence him.  
  
"But some weeks ago, you would not have protested. And you know that this is what everybody thinks he is. They call him slut, toy, a slave to be used by you as a breeding mare."  
  
"Stop it, Elrond!" Glorfindel said angrily. "I know what you are doing, believe me, I was thinking about this myself tonight! It is my own fault, I know it very well, there is no need for you to provoke me!"  
  
"Ah, but who says that I am trying to provoke you?" Elrond smiled, still amused by the reaction his words had wrought. Of couse this was why he had chosen them, but to have his suspicions so easily confirmed...  
  
"Do not toy with me, my lord! I am no child, indeed, I am much older than you!"  
  
"And still sometimes you behave like a youth who is scared by what his heart tells him," Elrond injected calmly. He rested one hand on Glorfindel's arm, watching the emotions mirrored in the golden elf's eyes. "Be at ease, my friend, I do not want to judge or accuse you, I only wanted to show you what I see as the problem in your situation -- in our situation," he amended. "And I can see that you have become aware of it as well, otherwise you would not have reacted as you did."  
  
"Then stop this game, tell me what it is you want to tell me." Glorfindel sighed, suddenly feeling tired. He had spent several hours thinking about Legolas, about the effect the youth had on him, and he still did not know what to think. There were too many sides to this problem, too many old hurts... and despite the calm outside Elrond presented, he knew that his friend had to be aware of them as well.  
  
"I wonder what he means to you, what you see as his future... so far, his status here has been that of a plaything to amuse you. Do you want to keep him like this? In 50 years, when your son reaches his majority, will Legolas still be lying naked in your bed, ready to be used by you as if he were a soulless thing?"  
  
"Stop it, Elrond!" Glorfindel was breathing heavily, lowering his eyes. "I am not a monster, you know me that well, my lord! Do I seem to you like a cruel human who only finds pleasure in rape and torment? Legolas is not fading -- he has submitted to me of his free will, has accepted to be mine! In all those long years you have known me and my ways in the bedroom, have you ever seen one of my lovers fade?"  
  
"Please, Glorfindel, I told you I did not want to judge you, I only want --"  
  
"No, Elrond, you are judging me! Why this sudden change in you all of a sudden? Do not forget that this is Legolas Thranduilion! Thranduil's son! How often have we fantasized about what we would do if we only could get our hands on one of his heirs! What would you have done?"  
  
"I would not have kept him," Elrond admitted softly. "My fear would have been too great... fear of the hate he arouses in me, fear of this darkness which makes me want to hurt him... These are dark times, and sometimes I fear that we all have strayed too far from the light already. But this is not about your tastes, my friend, this is about your fears, about the hate everybody of us bears and about the fragile peace we have finally achieved. I do not ask this lightly of you, but I think that some things will have to change - for your sake as well as his."  
  
"What do you want me to change? It is not in my power to force our people to love the son of our enemy!" Glorfindel answered heatedly.  
  
"No, it is not, but I think that you are already on the right way... after all, why do you let him train with a weapon? You cannot fool me, this is not simply because you fear for the safety of your son!"  
  
Glorfindel sighed. "No," he admitted. "He is so frightened, so vulnerable -- his father truly did everything to make him into the perfect prey. I like his dependency, yes, I admit that freely, but at the same time I also feel pity. He cannot stay a young child for all his life, he has to mature. Perhaps it is because I would soon get bored with having him like he is now for more than a few years, but perhaps it is also..."  
  
"Compassion?" Elrond finished. "Ah, perhaps then not all is lost, perhaps we will be able to shake this bitterness, this darkness..."  
  
"But what do you want me to do, my lord?" Glorfindel asked now almost pained. "Are you asking me to -- to love him? To bind myself to him? I cannot do that, you know it well."  
  
"No, I do not ask that of you." Elrond shook his head, sighing. "Binding yourself to a nameless child, not even in his majority yet, an exile who had to leave his home in shame -- this is not what I would wish for you. But still it cannot continue this way, not if you truly feel compassion for him. You know as well as I do that he cannot stay a prisoner here for all of his life. Right now he submits to you because he is afraid for both himself and your son, but his soul continues to suffer and he will eventually fade when his son no longer needs him. It is not in our nature to bear hate and rejection for a long time."  
  
Obviously unhappy, Glorfindel stared into Elrond's impassioned eyes. "I know, my lord, but what would you have me do? I already--"  
  
"Yes, I know, you give him more freedom now, but this is not what I mean. This compassion you speak of, this worry about him, yes, even this freedom you allow him -- I have never seen you act like this before. And it worries me, Glorfindel! I do not want to see you hurt -- and you would be hurt if he left you, either by fading or running away. Do not bother to try to conceal this, I can see it in your eyes when he is close to you! Be careful that you do not push him too far -- he is yet young and malleable and could easily grow used to being yours."  
  
"He is already mine," Glorfindel muttered but lowered his eyes when Elrond continued his lecture.  
  
"Yes, but for how much longer? I would have you keep him if that is what you desire -- not only because it pleases me to see Thranduil humiliated but also because I want to see you happy. So take care my friend, do not hurt him too much or you will lose him eventually."  
  
Clearly Glorfindel was not entirely happy with the way this conversation was going, but still he bowed his head deferentially. "I will be more careful, my lord," he answered. "Still, you cannot change that he is a Sinda -- it will take a lot more for our people to forget their hate of his people."  
  
"It will not change overnight, but change it eventually will," Elrond said firmly. "From now on he will be treated differently -- I want to hear no more comments about what he does at night in your bed. He will not be called a whore or a slut at my table, he will be treated like a prisoner of rank -- even if he has no rank at the moment."  
  
"Ah!" Glorfindel said with an amused smile on his face as he suddenly realized the reason for Elrond's unusual interest in what happened in his bedroom. "So this is what you are aiming for... you think that one day he will be restored as a prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
Elrond's answering smile was equally amused, his eyes sparkling with the contentment of a cat who had just caught a mouse. "Think about it, Glorfindel... how would you like it to have the youngest prince of Mirkwood bound to you? To have his royal blood flowing in the veins of your heirs? It would be a bond most valueable for the continued peace between our realms."  
  
"Ah, it would please me to see Thranduil forced to give his blessing to such a union!" Glorfindel sighed. "But it would take more than a millenia to make him agree to this..."  
  
"Do not be so sure of that, there are always ways! It might happen one day -- and until then you should make sure that the child does not grow to hate you. He is yours, I do not want to take him away from you, but if you want to play with him, do so in your rooms or somewhere where you won't be observed."  
  
"Of course, my lord." Glorfindel bowed again as this was obviously the last Elrond had to say on this. When a servant knocked and came inside with another handful of messages that had to be read and answered, he used the chance to leave the room. There was a lot he had to think about now... but first he had to listen to the reports of today's patrols. And then... perhaps he would pay a visit to the training grounds and see what progress Legolas had made. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 5/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
For days Legolas had been afraid of his first training together with the other elves. The loathing and disgust he seemed to inspire in Noldorin elves was something he could observe daily, be it at Elrond's table or encounters with lowly servants. He did not even dare to think what kind of behaviour his sudden appearance would inspire in a group of guards, of warriors who had after all been trained for the war against his people! So when he finally had made his way to the training grounds it was with only badly disguised apprehension, his mind running through nightmare-like scenarios of how this training might resemble his encounter with the two stableboys in the garden. After all, there would be no Glorfindel here to save him...  
  
But instead of pairing him up with several Sindar-hating guards to practise hand-to-hand combat which would then lead to a lot of bruises and even more painful humiliation as Legolas had feared, Thalaron took him to the side of the field where several strange-looking wooden constructions stood. They consisted of one big pole which was deeply embedded in the ground and had at seemigly random intervalls bars branching out from it like a poor imitation of a tree. There were at least 20 of those strange constructions and most looked battered, with places where the wood was starting to splinter. Legolas had no idea what they could be used for, but Thalaron finally solved the mystery when he took a wooden practice sword and raised it to stroke the highest branch with an elegant, effortless move wich made the whole construction shiver. Legolas was then to repeat it while the Noldo kept criticizing his stance until he was finally satisfied and showed him two more moves. Again more criticism followed until Thalaron was finally satisfied and left Legolas to practice the three moves by himself while he returned to the other elves. They seemed to be more advanced than Legolas and did not need to use the constructs, instead they wore heavily padded armor and had short bouts with the same wooden swords Legolas had to use while Thalaron yelled orders at them.  
  
When the hour of training was finally finished, the other elves used a small stream to clean themselves, several of them simply jumping in to start a small fight in the water, others peeling off their sweat-soaked shirts to empty a bucket of cold water over their head and chest. Legolas as well yearned for the sensation of the clean water against his overheated skin; although his workout had been less exhausting than what he had seen the others doing he was still covered with sweat, his muscles sore from the unfamiliar movements. Yet Legolas did not dare to follow the example of the Noldor; he was too afraid of their eyes and the derision it would surely bring were he to undress and so display his still so strangely changed body. Nevertheless he felt hot and dirty and did not want to stay this way...   
  
Finally he knelt down at the side of the stream, away from where the waterfight was still taking place, and used the cold water to wash his face and hands. After the exertion of the past hour the cool liquid felt heavenly and Legolas wanted nothing more than to undress and immerse himself fully in the water.This was not possible though, not if he did not want to make himself even more vulnerable to the jokes and loathing of Imladris' population than he already was. After a final fearful glance in the direction of the other elves, he nevertheless dared to open the laces of the white shirt he wore so that he could splash some of the water against his chest, sighing with relieve at the wonderful coldness. Several times he repeated this, always shooting furtive glances in the direction of the bathing Noldor. And just as Legolas had feared it did not take very long until they became aware of him once more.  
  
"Look, Glorfindel's little pet thinks that he's too good to bath with us," one of them said maliciously.  
  
"Perhaps he's just afraid of us!" another answered, and then Legolas who had already begun to lace his shirt closed again with trembling fingers could hear the sound of splashing water. Legolas began to panic. This was what he had been afraid of all along... but he could not run away now, could he? This would only reassure them in their belief that he made an easy victim...  
  
And then it was too late and Legolas felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him down into the water, and when he came up again he found himself surrounded by six youths. Barely older than himself it was nevertheless clearly visible that they had already passed several years of the hard training under Thalaron.  
  
"Well, little Sinda, don't you like being clean?" one of them asked with feigned curiosity which made the others laugh.   
  
"Yes, come, undress and bath with us..." another suggested, curiously eyeing Legolas' bared chest. "Do not pretend to be so coy, we all know that you are well used to displaying yourself!"  
  
"Yes, you'll enjoy it," another of the nameless, darkhaired youths grinned. "Gondir here is even bigger than Glorfindel – he'll really make you scream!"  
  
While the others were laughing at that Legolas tried to find a way out of the circle. "Leave me alone!" he finally said, glaring at the Noldo whose eyes were still lingering on his chest. "I do not desire to be close to any of you!"  
  
"Ah, but that's a lie, why are you here then in Imladris if you do not like what Noldorin bodies have to offer? Come..." the first one purred, running his hand over Legolas' chest, "if Glorfindel wants you trained, we'll train you in something he'll have a better use for than weaponry!"  
  
"Do not touch me!" Legolas hissed and slapped his hand away. "It does not concern you what I am here for or not! You have no right to touch me against my will!"  
  
Again one of the youths snickered. "But who will stop us? You?"  
  
"Yes, I will!" Legolas felt rage take over, driving away the fear which had held him paralyzed before. Why did everybody here think him weak, a perfect victim? It had not been his choice to end like this! And before he had to surrender to even more Noldor, he'd at least try to resist first...  
  
With a growl Legolas lunged at the youth closest to him, pushing against him with all his strength so that the Noldo found himself falling back into the water before he had even realized what was happening. "Leave me alone!" Legolas shouted once more, defending himself against another pair of hands that wanted to grab him as he tried to use the opening to escape from the water. Then, just as those hands managed to pull him back into the range of the other Noldor, a stern voice interrupted them.  
  
"What is this? Did I not tell you to hurry and clean up?"  
  
All of a sudden Legolas was free and as he turned around, he found himself directly in the line of a disapproving glare. Thalaron, still clad in his impeccable captain's tunic, stood at the side of the stream and simply watched as the young Noldor quickly left the water and hurried to put their clothes back on. Finally Legolas was the only one left in the stream, but Thalaron did not seem to want to acknowledge his presence or what had led to this conflict as he adressed the group again. "Come one hour earlier tomorrow, since you all seem to have too much energy – I'll make sure that you will be sufficiently challenged by tomorows training! And now hurry, you still have to clean and bring back your equipment!"  
  
Muttering softly the youths returned to the field where wooden swords and padded training armor were still strewn about. Legolas sighed and followed them. His clothes were soaked now, the simple white linen shirt so wet that it was translucent, but Legolas would rather clean the field in the company of the Noldorin youths than invoke Thalaron's wrath. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 6/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
When Glorfindel arrived at the training grounds the lesson seemed to be over already. A group of youths was gathering swords and armor from the ground and bringing them to the small building which held the training gear. He could see Legolas in that group as well, carrying a wooden sword and yet keeping away from the others youths.  
  
Well, it was to be expected, Glorfindel told himself, of course it would not be easy for Legolas to be accepted here. Still, he hoped for their sake that they had not tried to bodily harm his little prince – while he knew that Legolas would be faced with a lot of aggression, that was one thing he would not allow.  
  
"Glorfindel," he heard a familiar voice greet him and found that Thalaron had left the youths to their work so he could talk with him. "Are you here to see what progress your little rabbit has made?"  
  
Glorfindel shook his head, laughing. "Ah, what progress could he have made after a single day? No, I was more curious about the reaction of the other youths, and about how Legolas chose to behave. It is difficult, to be all alone amidst a group of enemies..."  
  
"Yes, indeed," Thalaron sighed. "And at that age they have too much energy but no real experience... they will not make it easy for him."  
  
"Glorfindel!" another, younger voice called out, and one moment later Legolas had joined their group, smiling at Glorfindel with obvious relief. "What are you doing here? Are you already finished with the patrols?"  
  
Glorfindel stared at Legolas, pure hunger in his eyes. He could see Legolas' body outlined by the wet, clinging garment, could see the soft swelling of his chest, his dark nipples hard and visible through the shirt. Wet hair clung to his face, his eyes were alight with excitement... it had been some time since he had last seen Legolas look so alive.  
  
"Perhaps you have some time later to continue our conversation?" Thalaron asked tactfully.  
  
Glorfindel nodded quickly. "Yes... you can join us for tea this afternoon, if you have the time... ?"  
  
When the captain nodded, Glorfindel sighed in relief, then smiled at Legolas who had blushed with embarassment. Glorfindel's eyes had reminded him once more of the state he was in... tomorrow he would have to remember to bring a towel, or be quick enough to escape those Noldor.  
  
"You look like you are in desperate need of a bath," Glorfindel said, not even trying to hide the arousal he felt. "And I think I need one, too – come, at this time of the day we can enjoy the heat of the public baths for as long as we want." Then he took Legolas' hand and pulled him away, followed by Thalaron's amused gaze.  
  
****************************  
  
Sorry, the rest of this chapter is rated NC-17 which is why I cannot upload it here. If you nevertheless want to read it you can do so at adultfanfiction,net: there is a link in my profile!  
  
**************************** 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 7/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
7  
  
Later that day when Glorfindel was finished with his work, Elrond came for a visit. Legolas was sitting in the window, the sun was shining brightly outside and warmed both him and his son. He had with him another collection of poetry Glorfindel had given him and now softly sang to his son while Glorfindel was putting his writing utensils away.  
  
When they heard the knock at their door, both were startled to see that it was Elrond who appeared in the study and not one of the servants. It was very uncommon for the Lord of the valley to choose this time of the day for a visit to his seneschal's rooms; although the Peredhil and his golden-haired warrior often shared stories and memories over a glass of wine in their private quarters, their workload usually only allowed them time for this after the evening meal.  
  
"My lord!" Glorfindel said with a smile on his face at seeing his friend, yet he was clearly surprised at the unusual occurence. "I just finished the report and would have brought it to you in a few minutes, there was no need for you to—"  
  
"Do not worry," Elrond chuckled, "I did not come to harass you about your paperwork. No, I wanted to ask if you would like to join me for tea in an hour, I will have it served on my balcony. I would like to talk with you – you can bring Legolas as well if you want."  
  
"I would be honoured, my lord," Glorfindel answered, then remembered his captain. "I was planing on meeting with Thalaron though, we wanted to talk about a few things..."  
  
"Oh, it does not matter, he can join us, I would be glad to hear his opinion on something. That is, if whatever you wanted to talk about is not something you want to keep secret from me?"  
  
Glorfindel smiled at Elrond's teasing. "Of course not, my lord, I will make sure then that your invitation reaches him."  
  
Elrond nodded, pleased with the answer. Then he stepped further into the room, heading towards Legolas who had been distracted from their conversation by tiny fingers curling around a strand of his hair.   
  
"And you, little one? Are you well?" the Noldo asked and raised Legolas' face so he could look at him.  
  
Legolas blushed. "Yes, my lord," he answered, then stopped speaking and stared nervously up at Elrond. He had never bothered about dressing again after the bath and was still only dressed in the soft white robe since it would be easier to feed his son this way – and there was also the punishment Glorfindel had threatened him with. Legolas was sure that an elaborate dress would not be a needed ingredient for whatever Glorfindel had in mind, but now he regretted that he had not put on other clothes as he felt very vulnerable now.  
  
"You are singing the poems of Arúniel to your son?" Elrond inquired, clearly amused. Arúniel, an elf maiden of noble birth who had lived and died in Lindon long before Legolas was born was often a favourite of young elf maidens – or those who tried to court them. Each of her poems spoke of love in such a way that more experienced elves could not help but feel amusement at the naïveté of the depicted emotions. "Do you like her poetry?" he inquired, his amusement growing as Legolas' blush deepened.  
  
"Yes, they are very beautiful... I was never given books like this in Mirkwood." Legolas sighed as he remembered the long and boring history lessons he had to attend in his childhood. His grandfather did this, Gil-Galad did that, this was wrong because it injured elven law, then there were the thousands of reasons for and events during the war... he had hated those lessons. "Glorfindel gave several of her books to me as a gift," he explained, smiling happily as he hugged the leather-bound volume to his chest.   
  
"Did you, now..." Elrond said, turning back to Glorfindel to regard him with raised eyebrows. His old friend actually did him the favour to blush.  
  
"He likes her poems and needed something to do when he had to stay in bed after the birth," the golden-haired elf tried to explain, but the expression on his lord's face showed him that he was not very successful. Glorfindel sighed as he tried to reconcile himself with the fact that now his lord had somehing to tease him with for the next few centuries – after all they had spent many evenings making fun of her poetry, and now there he was, listening to Legolas sing those very poems to their son.  
  
"When he is finished with them, perhaps you should let him read those books Erestor wrote for the lessons of the twins?" Elrond said. "If he likes reading so much, he should further his education. "  
  
Legolas could barely suppress a groan. If those book were anything like Erestor himself... no, he would rather stay with poetry, history books always began to bore him after the first few pararaphs.  
  
At least Glorfindel seemed to share his opinion for he rolled his eyes und uttered an "Of course, of course..." while pushing his report into Elrond's hands. Elrond seemed to realize that his proposal did not meet with much enthusiasm and finally decided to leave their room again, still shaking his head. "I will send a servant to Thalaron's quarters then, do not bother," he added before he closed the door behind himself.  
  
„Do you want me to accompany you, my lord?" Legolas asked curiously, setting the book down so he could sit up with Gîlríon still cradled carefully in his arms.  
  
"Yes," Glorfindel decided."I will enjoy having you close – especially after I've given you the punishment you've earned yourself earlier."  
  
"Oh" Legolas said softly, looking down at their son. "You want... now?"  
  
"Yes, now," Glorfindel said slowly, a hungry smile spreading over his face as he focused his attention on the youth. "Ai, I wonder what I shall do with you... so many possibilities and so little time! But then, I will have an eternity to play with you and teach you all the ways to please me...  
  
Legolas shuddered at Glorfindel's words, heat spreading through his body. Slowly he got up, his robe falling open and baring one shoulder and part of his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to his sleeping son's head, then looked up again. "Where, my lord?" His voice was soft but he was glad that it did not tremble.  
  
"Are you afraid that our star will know that you have earned yourself a punishment? Ah, you should not worry, he is still far too young for that," Glorfindel said patiently. "But I will bring him to the nurse, she will look after him while we join Elrond for tea."  
  
Legolas nodded. He was glad for this small mercy. Their son might still be too small to know what was happening around him, but nevertheless he would not be able to bear this kind of humiliation knowing that their son was close by. Still he hesitated for a moment before handing Gîlríon over with a sigh. He did not like to leave him in the care of a nurse, it reminded him too much of his own childhood and he did not want their son to ever feel that he was nt loved and wanted.  
  
"Do not fear roch-neth, I will tell her that if he gets hungry or upset, she has to bring him to us immediately."   
  
"Yes, thank you, my lord," Legolas sighed and kept his gaze on his child as Glorfindel carried him out of their room.  
  
"I will be back immediately, you can undress and lie down on our bed," Glorfindel said, and Legolas took a deep breath before he entered their bedroom. Glorfindel did not seem very angry – and in the pool, he had seemed more amused than enraged. Perhaps it would not be so bad, Legolas tried to tell himself, perhaps he would not hurt him so much. But no matter what he chose to do, Legolas was sure that it would leave him humiliated, once more aware of his place as Glorfindel's toy and nothing more. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 8/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
8   
  
Legolas had spent only a few seconds lying on the cool silken coverlet when Glorfindel once more returned. The Noldo sat down next to him, one hand gliding over the smooth, pale skin of the youth's back, traveling along the ridges of his spine, following the elegant line of his flanks down to where the perfect swell of his buttocks seemed to beg for his touch.  
  
"You know why I'm doing this, do you?" he said gently. "It is not because you felt pleasure – I want you to feel pleasure. You are very beautiful to me when you are lost in passion like you were this noon. And it pleases me to see you become more active. Still, you should never forget one thing: You are mine. Everything we do is about my pleasure. It does not matter what you feel – if you do feel pleasure, be grateful that I allow it because it pleases me. Your situation could be much worse, little one, it would be very easy for me to make sure that there won't be pleasure for you. So, remember this, remember your place and don't try to play a game you do not understand. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Legolas said meekly. "I am sorry..." he added – not so much because he agreed with Glorfindel's words but because he felt shame for his earlier behaviour. Was it any wonder that those Noldorin youths called him a slut? Today he had truly behaved like one, he should be happy that they had been alone and without any witnesses of his wanton behaviour. But at that moment it had felt so good, to know that he was not just something to use for Glorfindel, no, the Noldo wanted him, *him*... he could make him shudder, make him gasp and tremble if he wanted it. Glorfindel might try to deny it, but he did not only belong to Glorfindel, no, in turn the Noldo belonged to him as well.  
  
Glorfindel smiled. "You are sorry? Don't be... try to act as rebellious as you want, you know very well how I love punishing you. But I think that you are safe from my more creative methods today, after all Elrond awaits us in an hour. I'm sure that there will be another time though. Now come, lie over my knee for your punishment."  
  
Silently Legolas obeyed. So Glorfindel wanted to spank him again... he could feel the heat returning to his cheeks at that thought, and at the same time he also felt relief. This was not so bad, more humiliating than painful, at least when compared to feeling a belt or a cane. And perhaps Glorfindel would not be quite so forceful if he wanted him to accompany him later...  
  
He flinched when he felt Glorfindel's hand come into contact with his bottom. There was no force behind the slap though, all it did was to leave a tingling feeling behind. More of those not-quite-caresses landed on his skin, and to his humiliation Legolas felt how the situation affected him. Being totally at Glorfindel's mercy like this, it should disgust him, but instead, he felt a spark of excitement in his belly.  
  
*********  
  
Since NC-17 fic is not allowed here I had to cut the chapter here, but if you want to read the complete, uncensored version of it, you only have to take a look at my profile - there you'll find the link to adultfanfiction,net where you can find the complete version. :) 


	9. Chapter 9

# reposted with some corrections – thanks Elflover! :)  
  
Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 9/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
The table was already laden with cups and plates and all sorts of small cakes when they arrived. There were even some of the almond cakes Legolas so loved, almost as if the cook had known that today he and Glorfindel would join Elrond for tea. It should have made Legolas happy, even more happy than he should already feel for another thing had happened on their way to Elrond's rooms. For the first time in months he did not have to wear Glorfindel's knots of possession – the Noldo had simply stopped him in the corridor and then taken out the knots which told everyone that Legolas was his. He had chosen to simply ignore Legolas' questioning glance and had told him in a matter-of-fact voice that the next time he would wear those knots, it would only happen after he had first begged him for it.  
  
Which of course was something that would never happen, Legolas told himself with a little shake of his head. Sometimes he really wondered what strange thoughts Glorfindel's golden head harboured. Why should he beg for something as demeaning and humiliating as wearing another person's knots of possession? No, he was perfectly happy the way he was now... his hair flowing freely down his back, finally rid of the weight of those horrible knots. Not even another spanking would make him ask for this!  
  
When they arrived at Elrond's rooms, Legolas' steps still light and energetic from this surprise, there was another unexpected occurence, although this was not a good one. Apparently Elrond had invited Erestor as well for the darkhaired advisor sat next to his lord, several books in front of him which he was just discussing with Elrond.  
  
Legolas' shoulders sagged and he sighed, loud enough to be heard by Glorfindel. But the goldenhaired warrior only rested one hand at the small of Legolas' back and gently pushed him forward. The youth had no other choice than to step up to the valley's lord and bow to him with lowered eyes, much deeper than his birth would have warranted, but then he had no longer any name or title and it was only Elrond's kindness which gave him some sort of home here. "Thank you, my lord, for your invitation," he said softly and focused his eyes on the embroidered neck-line of Imladris' lord, refusing to acknowledge the disgusted, angry expression which he knew could be found in Erestor's eyes.  
  
Now Glorfindel stepped up to him though to lower his head in greeting of his lord. His arm slipped around Legolas' waist and pulled him a little closer, and that gave Legolas enough courage to meet Erestors eyes with his own and not flinch back. He did not know what he had done to have Erestor hate him so, apart from being born to Sindarin parents, but he trusted that the presence of both Glorfindel and Elrond would keep the advisor from becoming too open in his loathing of him.  
  
When Glorfindel and Legolas had sat down and Glorfindel had answered a few questions to the report finished a few hours earlier, Thalaron appeared as well so that now all those Elrond had wanted to talk with were gathered.  
  
Legolas was still curious why Elrond had invited them all, and especially why he was allowed to come along. But then, he reasoned that his presence did not really matter, even if the lord wanted to talk about military or diplomatic matters. There was no way for Legolas to give this information away, and so there would be no need to deprive Glorfindel of the presence of his toy. A little morosely he concentrated on one of the wonderful little cakes while Elrond decided to begin with the real reason why he had invited them all.  
  
"You know that Elrohir writes regularly to me," he said, pretending to ignore the sudden stiffening of Erestor's body. "He is getting along in Mirkwood as best as we could hope for given the circumstances, and you know that a lot of the recent developements were only possible because of his incessant endeavors to make Thranduil's advisors see the benefits a steady and longer collaboration would bring their realm. I do not doubt that without his help Thranduil would not even have acknowledged our request for a prisoner exchange, much less acted on it."  
  
"Yes, he is doing extraordinary work there," Glorfindel agreed. "Still I'm not quite sure if it is so good to have him continue staying there... I do not think that he is really safe there. Even with Thranduil's other son in Lórien, it is still possible that some embittered Sindarin noble might decide that he does not like the current peace and attack your son."  
  
"He is old enough to handle situations like this by himself. This is what we have prepared him for after all – think, Glorfindel, if I were to die now, he and Elladan would be the Lords of Imladris and would have to face all those problems and more. No, Elrohir has learned all that he could here. This stay in Mirkwood will teach him many things we cannot; he is on his own there and has to face his problems on his own like any ambassador of our valley."  
  
Glorfindel sighed. "Very well, my lord. I do understand your reasoning, and I know that these are invaluable experiences which will help him grow into a fine lord of our people one day, but nevertheless I am concerned for him."   
  
"I know, my friend, and I understand where your concern comes from." Elrond rested one hand on top of Glorfindel's and gently smiled at his seneschal whose love for his twins was beyond all doubt. "And this is why I asked Thalaron to join us... tell me, captain," he then turned to the other elf, "I would like to send four further guards to Mirkwood. And since both Galuchén and Merenir have a mate here in Imladris, I would like to have them return and their place taken by two other guards. Are there any you would recommend? It would be a good opportunity for some of the younger guards to get experience in situations like this, but choose somebody who has learned at least a little about diplomacy. I do not want to see some of these youths start another war there!"  
  
"Of course, my lord!" Thalaron nodded. "There are some who I think would be fitting for this task, I will think some more about this and send you a list of names tomorrow."  
  
"I do not think that some more guards will suffice."   
  
It was the first time that Erestor contributed to the conversation, and although his voice was soft, it nevertheless carried an air of unrelenting conviction. "It is not simple strength which will help to keep Elrohir safe in Mirkwood. Send someone who will understand the dangers he daily faces, someone who knows the ways of a court."  
  
Glorfindel snorted. "You want him to send youself, Erestor? Have you finally decided to put Elrohir out of his misery?"  
  
"No, not me!" Erestor glared at Glorfindel and Elrond sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Stop, both of you! Glorfindel, let Erestor finish his sentences, and Erestor, did Glorfindel understand you right? Do you really want to offer yourself as an advisor to Elrohir?"  
  
"No, that was not what I meant. If I left, you would be without any help, my lord, and I doubt that I would be a good choice to send to the court of that damned Sindarin king. I thought of one of the younger librarians, Arphen perhaps."  
  
Elrond nodded thoughtfully. "I will consider this... it might be beneficial to Elrohir although I do not know if Arphen is yet up to the weight such a position would mean for him. Bring him to my study some time tomorrow, I want to talk with him first." Then Elrond turned to Legolas and smiled at him, deciding to forego matters of state for now. "In case you have wondered, little prince, there is a reason I asked for you to join us... I've got something for you!"  
  
tbc... 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 10/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
10  
  
Legolas looked up in surprise at being adressed so suddenly. "Something for me?" he echoed, staring at the Lord as if he feared bad news.  
  
Elrond chuckled. "Do not look at me like that, little prince, it is not that bad... I had Erestor bring me the books he wrote for the lessons of my children. I understand that your education so far has been rather fragmentary, and although your love for poetry is admirable I think that you should also further your education in other areas. These are books on the history of our realms and also of those of men and dwarves. I think they should suffice as a beginning... tell me when you have finished them, there are many more things which will help you to get a deeper understanding of Arda. For example languages... can you speak Westron? Khuzdul? Or what about Quenya? Tell me, can you read and write Valinorean?"  
  
"N-no, my Lord," Legolas said, clearly confused by these qestions. "I do not speak the languages of men and dwarves, but I had some lessons in Quenya as a child. I-I do not think that I could read an entire text in Quenya, though..." The admission of his ignorance made him blush, even more so when there came a snort of derision from Erestor.  
  
"So not even the king's own sons are taught? The ignorance of you Sindar is no wonder then!"  
  
His cheeks were flushed with shame but nevertheless Legolas glared at Erestor. What did the advisor know of his life in Mirkwood, of his father? But he could not just tell him that his father had been too disgusted by the weakness which he must have shown even then to keep him at his court....  
  
"Oh, I would not call them ignorant, Erestor, or have you already forgotten how often their tactics left us surprised and brooding over solutions deep into the night? No, Legolas," Elrond then adressed the young Sinda again, "do not feel ashamed because of your lack of knowledge. Instead, work through those books I brought, and afterwards I will have you assigned a tutor to teach you Quenya and some other languages. Glorfindel, I think that you might even want to take up that task yourself, after all you are one of the few in this valley who grew up with that language."  
  
"Gladly, my Lord," Glorfindel answered and rested one hand on Legolas' shoulder. "But you know that my schedule does not leave me much free time, I do not know if I will be able to teach him regularly every day..."  
  
"Yes, I know, and that is another thing I wanted to talk about. During the long years of this war you have worked very hard, Glorfindel, with almost no time for yourself. Now that we have finally achieved the peace we have longed for for so long, I wish to relieve you of some of your duties. I do not think it is neccessary that you ride out with the guards that often, once a week should suffice, don't you think? I know that several of your captains have proven themselves to be more than capable leaders, you should give them more responsibilities and have more time to yourself. No, listen to me," Elrond said sternly when he saw that his seneschal wanted to protest. "You have a family now, a little son. Spend more time with him, my friend. Now that we are finally in a position to enjoy the peace we wished for you should use this time... he is your first child, you should enjoy this experience as much as possible. Far too soon he will be grown and you will wonder how these years could pass so swiftly."  
  
Elrond's words left Glorfindel silent for a moment which the golden-haired Eldar used to think about what his lord had just told him. At first he wanted to protest against what felt like a demotion, a dismissal to him. But Elrond was right... he was a warrior, and now that finally peace was achieved, he no longer had to dedicate his entire life to protect the valley. Of course the peace was far from perfect and they would have to continue to keep attention to the goings-on in Mirkwood, but nevertheless it would not hurt if he delegated several of his duties.   
  
"Yes..." he finally sighed, " you are right, Elrond. With the situation as it is, my presence is not needed all the time anymore – I will think about your suggestions, my friend, and then talk with my captains about it." When Elrond nodded with approval, Glorfindel turned and smiled at Legolas, the fingers of the hand which still rested on his shoulder twining a strand of pale golden hair around them. "What do you say, roch-neth, do you want to learn Quenya? Believe me, all the poetry you have read will pale before the beauty of the Ainulindalë in its Quenya form."  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I would like that," Legolas answered and smiled at Glorfindel. He had not thought that Glorfindel would be one to know and cherish the beauty of words, but then, he had given him the poems of Arúniel after all. Then the youth offered him another, more tentative smile. "And our son, I think it will make him very happy to be together with you more often."  
  
Elrond gave him a thoughtful look, then raised his eyebrows at Glorfindel without saying a word. He did not have to, his seneschal had also picked up on what had suprised Elrond. It surprised Glorfindel as well, but then, he knew what Legolas' life had been like and how much Legolas had yearned for his father's love. It was only natural that he would try to offer his son what he himself had never been able to have. Although this also meant that Glorfindel would not only have more time to play with his son, but with Legolas as well... Still, this seemed to be something Legolas was aware of since he blushed when Glorfindel smirked and pulled at the hair around his fingers a little too hard for comfort.  
  
"Good, you shall have my company then, both our son... and yourself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
roch-neth = colt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 11/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
Much thanks to Elflover and Milly for the insistent plotbunny... *g*  
  
************************  
  
A short while after the conversation had reverted back to political and military matters, a servant came to inform Legolas that the nurse had brought his son since he had begun to cry and could not be calmed again. Elrond who knew how much work small children could be reassured Legolas by telling him that their son was probably only hungry and then offered him his bedroom to have some privacy.  
  
Once Legolas had left them, Thalaron continued to discuss his impression of Mirkwood's remaining army with Glorfindel and Erestor. As usual, Glorfindel and Erestor could find no agreement, but as Elrond was sure that – no matter what plans Thranduil still might have – right now it would take several months if not years to once again bring Mirkwood back to where they could risk open war, Elrond finally decided to have a look at the young prince and his son. Apparently Legolas had accepted his offer of using his bedroom since the door which led there was left half-open. And when Elrond entered his bedroom he found Legolas seated on his bed, reclining against the headbord with his son nursing at his chest.  
  
Legolas looked up and when their eyes met, he blushed, his gaze involuntarily flickering down to his son and then back to Elrond who regarded him with an amused smile. It was obvious that Legolas felt uncomfortable about having him watch, but there was nothing Legolas could do about it since this was after all Elrond's room. And not only did Elrond on some kind of level actually enjoy it to see that look of humiliated embarassment in the Sinda's eyes, he also felt the natural curiosity of a healer who for the first time encountered something he had before only rarely found information about. So he walked towards Legolas and sat down next to him, watching how the apprehension was growing in the eyes of the prince.  
  
Elrond just smiled and rested his eyes on the small Gîlríon who ignored him and was solely focused on suckling. It made Legolas frown; he changed his grip of the small body so that his arm would cover himself and his babe although he could not even say why he felt like hiding from Elrond who was after all a healer. Still he did not like to to be watched when he felt so vulnerable, so insecure already. But the small movement seemed to have disturbed his little star who let go of his nipple to make an angry sound and then latch back onto it once more. Something was wrong now, though, this time it hurt and Legolas made a small squeak of surprise and pain while he tried to get the aching nub free of his son's insistent mouth.   
  
"Ouch, Gîl! Stop it!" he complained, pressing one hand to the aching nub while the other held his squirming son in his lap. He groaned miserably at the feeling of soreness, then glared at Elrond when the lord actually dared to laugh. Legolas had not invited him to come watch him, so what did he do here? And if he had nothing better to do than laugh at him, he could just as well leave again. Legolas for sure did not need him here, he hated it to have others observe his body. It was enough that they were already calling him a girl for submitting to Glorfindel, he did not need to show them that his body had changed to function like that of a female as well.  
  
But of course Elrond coul not simply leave him alone to care for this son, no, he had to touch him, too. Legolas was too annoyed by now, though and flinched back with an angry hiss when Elrond's fingers brushed his hurting nipple, glaring at the Noldo when he dared to reach out for him once more. "Don't touch me!" he insisted and then growled deep in his throat when Elrond did not listen and instead held him still against the headboard of the bed with one hand. His other hand once more brushed against his nipple, pressing against the swollen area and taking in the redness and Legolas' soft gasp.  
  
"Does this happen often?" he asked calmly.  
  
Another glare answered him. "Sometimes."  
  
"Hmmm..." Elrond mused, changing to the other nipple to prod and massage there as well. "This happens because you hold him the wrong way... but I showed you what to do, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas admitted, a little calmer now but still clearly unhappy with the intimate touches. "But sometimes he is too impatient to wait for me to position him correctly."  
  
Elrond laughed softly and shook his head. "He will have to learn patience if you don't want to continue to hurt." Then he smiled at Gîlríon and stroked his cheek with one finger. "Impatient and demanding, hmm? Just like your father to take what you want without caring if you cause pain..."   
  
Legolas blushed under Elrond's meaningful smirk, feeling shame at being so casually humiliated, and by means of his son even! Nevertheless he kept silent and tried not to give away how Elrond's remarks had affected him.  
  
"Stay here, I have a salve which will help with the pain," Elrond finally said and got up to get a small pot from a board. When he returned, Legolas refused to meet his eyes and did his best to not flinch this time when his aching nipple was once more touched. The salve felt good though, and Legolas finally relaxed a little when the pain lessened under Elrond's skilful massage. "Next time, you should tell me if you experience any pain, no matter why or where... I am a healer after all, and although I have tried to find as much information about male pregnancies as possible, there is not much written about it."  
  
Legolas nodded meekly. His anger had disappeared again and all he wanted right now was to get away from Elrond as fast as possible. Even if the Noldo was a healer, he hated this forced intimacy. He just could not bring himself to trust him; even when Elrond was checking his body he could never forget that this was his father's nemesis who touched his most intimate places while he had to helplessly accept all that was done to him.  
  
"I am beginning to write down all I could gather from your pregnancy," Elrond began to tell him while his hand was still moving in gentle circles over Legolas' chest. "Finally I am able to witness such a pregnancy, I am sure that this will someday help somebody... at least when you carry Glorfindel's next child we will know what to expect."  
  
Glorfindel's next child... Legolas chose not to answer and instead only sighed. That was not something he looked forward to... especially not when he still felt so insecure when it came to caring for Gîlríon. Would they not at least give him time to grow more experienced with the raising of a child?   
  
"Your other children are going to be as adorable as this little one, I think," Elrond smiled and watched as Gîlríon's blue eyes fixed on him in fascination. "Yes, little star, you look forward to having siblings, don't you? I will enjoy to see children playing in my gardens once more... and you, princeling, you will enjoy to have a family like that, won't you?"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. Did Elrond know...? But no... how could he? Perhaps he was so easy to read that it was obvious to everybody how much he neded those small tokens of affection Glorfindel granted him?It was pathetic, this need, Legolas knew that, but until now he had always hoped that nobody knew that weakness of his. "I will always love my children," he declared and felt to his great dismay the threat of tears. No, he could not start crying, not in front of Elrond... he would never be able to forgive himself if he brought that shame on himself.  
  
"I know, little one," Elrond sighed and gently forced his chin up so he could look into Legolas' eyes. "There is a lot of love inside of you, isn't there? No, do not fear me," he then added when Legolas again lowered his eyes, "I will not hurt you. And you should not fear Glorfindel either, he cares for you very much... if you could bring yourself to trust him completely, I think that you would find that there is nothing for you to fear here. But you cannot do that yet, can you?"  
  
Legolas was trembling a little; his eyes showed that he did not understand what Elrond tried to tell him, that he was even scared by this sudden friendliness.  
  
"You are looking very beautiful, sweet prince," Elrond whispered and pressed a kiss to the Sinda's brow. "And I think that it might make you feel better if you were to wear your braids... remember that you are not a nameless, unimportant plaything, you are the one who will carry the heirs of Glorfindel the Balrog-slayer, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, beloved of all our people. And while you belong to Glorfindel, you do not belong to anybody else, so try to show that you are no toy, indeed you are of far nobler birth than those who mock you!"  
  
"But I am no longer a prince..." Legolas almost whimpered when Elrond's words brought back the pain of being exiled by his own father.  
  
"Yes, you are! You were born as a prince and nobody can take that away from you! Your father, your whole realm might try to pretend that you don't exist, but this does not change the fact that you do exist, that you are a prince, the youngest prince of Mirkwood!"  
  
Tears began to run down Legolas' cheeks. He had so desperately tried to hold them back but now he could no longer fight them, Elrond's words had shattered something inside him and he began to sob, shaking against the Peredhel who readily gathered him into his arms.  
  
"Shh little prince, do not cry," Elrond whispered sweetly into his ear. "You are not made for tears, beautiful one..." His mouth moved to the silvery tracks on Legolas' cheeks and kissed the moisture away, then pressed gentle kisses all over the youth's face until Legolas finally stopped crying. "Such beauty... how could anybody not love you?" he sighed and then took Legolas' mouth, gently and yet insistently sampling what so far only Glorfindel had tasted. Legolas' lips parted for him in what could have been a startled gasp, or perhaps also willing submission. And when Elrond's tongue delved deep into his mouth to explore, Legolas did not follow it's invitation to play but neither did he pull away. After a moment, Elrond even managed to coax a soft, helpless moan from somewhere deep in in Legolas' throat when he did not relent in his agressive exploration. The eyes of the Noldo lightened up with pleased satisfaction, he became gentler and raised one hand to caress Legolas' hair. Then he turned a little, still tenderly kissing the youth, and raised his eyes to throw a gaze both teasing and challenging to Glorfindel who stood frozen in the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 12/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
"What *exactly* are you doing there, my lord?" Glorfindel asked slowly. His voice was calm... too calm, and Elrond knew that his friend was only a very small step away from showing his infamous temper. And at the sound of Glorfindel's voice the young prince in his arms had frozen as well until he suddenly pulled away from Elrond and scrambled backwards, only stopping when he felt the headboard at his back. His eyes were wide and filled with dread, he was once more shaking when the panic began to set in, and for a moment Elrond felt remorse for what he had done. It was not something he had planned to do, at the beginning he only wanted to talk with Legolas and see how this situation had affected him. But then this chance had presented itself to him, a chance perhaps to finally make Glorfindel realize that Legolas was more than those he had taken to his bed before.  
  
Of course this action could backfire and cause more hurt to these two, but this was a risk Elrond told himself he had to take if he wanted to see an improvement of this situation in the near future. And as much as he loved his seneschal, sometimes you had to hurt your friends in order to help them – as least if they were as pig-headed as his dear seneschal.   
  
"Oh, I think that is obvious! I wanted to know if your fair prince tastes as sweet as his appearance promises. And so far you have never protested if I wanted a small sample of your lovers." Elrond smiled, then got up from the bed. "Do not be angry with him, I surprised him."  
  
Glorfindel staid silent, still not moving and not showing any reaction to Elrond's words. His eyes had darkened in what could have been both rage or hurt at being betrayed so, Elrond was not sure. But when he moved closer to his friend in order to leave the room, he once more spoke, this time in a whisper that was meant only for Glorfindel's ears.  
  
"Now ask yourself what you feel, and ask yourself why you feel it."  
  
Glorfindel flinched and turned to look into Elrond's eyes. So this was what was behind it? This was just some sort of game to prove a point to him? Elrond would frighten the Sindarin child out of his wits, he'd destroy any trust the young prince might have developed, only to gain an advantage in a game Glorfindel did not even want to play?  
  
No... Elrond had always been his friend as much as his Lord, but that strange, calculating creature he saw in front of himself now did not have any resemblance to the man he had been glad to call his friend. "Do you not care at all about how deeply you have hurt him?" he murmured tonelessly, the feeling of betrayal obvious in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, and now ask yourself why *you* care," Elrond whispered in a voice which seemed strangely sad, and then he left the room to return to the balcony where Erestor and Thalaron were still waiting. Glorfindel did not move for several minutes, he kept standing in the door and watching Legolas who still crouched at the end of the bed. Pale, shocked, trembling, his cheeks wet with tears... it was obvious what Elrond's casual use of him had done to the youth. Glorfindel still felt betrayed, still wanted vengeance for the pain in Legolas' eyes, but at the same time a feeling grew inside him which was dark and too powerful to resist. It told him that he should not care, that he should ignore the state Legolas was in, after all the Sinda had been a willing participant in the kiss, had not protested... he deserved the pain, yes, he deserved a good deal more, a cane, no, one of the whips humans used on their horses...  
  
"Please, I am sorry..." Legolas whispered finally. His lashes were sparkling with tears when he raised his eyes to give Glorfindel a pleading gaze, his son cradled tightly against his chest as if he were afraid that Glorfindel might take him away from him.   
  
The golden-haired warrior gave him a look filled with such rage that Legolas flinched back, then Glorfindel turned and left the room without another word. Legolas broke down then, curled around his son and sobbed until there were no more tears left.  
  
It took an hour until Legolas finally found the courage to leave Elrond's bed. The lord had not come back to see him and Legolas was glad, he did not think he could look at Elrond again without showing how betrayed he felt, how much it had hurt him to see himself handled as a toy by the very same man whose sweet words had given him back some confidence only moments before. And now he had to face Glorfindel, there was no way around it... Legolas hoped that in the meantime the warrior had calmed a little, but he did not really believe it. That look in Glorfindel's eyes had scared him – but there was nothing he could do abut it. And if the Noldo decided to punish him, he would just have to accept it. Even if it meant to submit to the cane once more, or to whatever other ways of punishment Glorfindel deemed neccessary...  
  
Glorfindel was not in their rooms when Legolas had finally forced himself to enter them. This caused both relief and even greater panic in Legolas – he had never known Glorfindel to wait, usually the warrior would act immediately whether it was a matter of punishment or politics. That he kept away from their room now scared Legolas; perhaps Glorfindel's rage was so great that he feared doing Legolas permanent harm if he dealt with him now?  
  
Legolas sighed. He would have to wait and see what Glorfindel would do with him, for now he could do nothing but wait. He pressed a gentle kiss to his son's brow and then put him to sleep in his cradle. They had put it in what had once been Glorfindel's dressing room; now it was a nursery and Legolas was finally glad about the wall which seperated him and his son. At least Gîlríon would not see or hear what happened when Glorfindel eventually returned...  
  
It was already dark outside when Glorfindel finally entered his bedroom. Legolas was asleep, naked as Glorfindel had decreed so many months ago and tightly curled in on himself. There were tracks of dried tears on his face and every so often he would whimper and move restlessly. It was obvious that Legolas' sleep was darkened by the events of the afternoon, but Glorfindel did not move to comfort him. Instead he pulled his clothes off and threw them against the wall, not caring where they ended up. And when he was naked he joined Legolas on the bed and shook him hard until the youth jerked awake with a frightened whimper.  
  
"Well?" Glorfindel hissed. "I set you a task earlier today... have you decided on a way to pleasure me?"  
  
Legolas stared at him, wide-eyed and trembling with fear. This was not what he had expected – did Glorfindel want to pretend that nothing had happened? At least it was better than being punished, Legolas tried to tell himself. But with the events of the day, he had completely forgotten about Glorfindel's request... what could he do? What would Glorfindel like? Always Glorfindel had been the one to initiate intimacy, always Glorfindel would tell him how to please him. How was he supposed to think of something special? He had no experience in these matters, and Glorfindel knew it...  
  
#################  
  
This part has been censored due to ff,net's no-NC-17-policy. If you want to read the complete, uncensored version, go to adultfanfiction,net. You can find the direct link in my author's profile!  
  
#################  
  
And then Glorfindel got up and put his clothes back on and left without a word. Once more Legolas was shaken by sobs, but all the events of the day had left him so exhausted that he fell asleep after a few minutes, only to jerk awake again sometime later after a nightmare. Several times the same thing happened until he grew afraid of sleep and the dreams it brought, and yet he could do nothing against his body's need and always slipped back into reverie.   
  
Finally he woke once more when the light of Arien was already sending the first rays to fight the darkness of the night, and this time he was no longer alone. Glorfindel must have returned while he had been asleep, the golden warrior rested behind him and had drawn him into his arms, his face buried in Legolas' hair. Once more tears began to slide down Legolas' cheeks, but this time it was from relief. Glorfindel no longer hated him, Glorfindel no longer sook to punish him... perhaps it was too early yet to see if he had forgiven him, but at least Glorfindel had returned to him. And when Legolas fell asleep this time, there were no more nightmares while Glorfindel held him close. 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 13/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
Legolas was still asleep when Glorfindel woke up. It was already late, the sun was high up in the sky and for a moment Glorfindel wondered why nobody had come to wake him so that he could fulfill his dayly duties. Legolas was sleeping peacefully, his head buried against Glorfindel's throat so that with each breath, the youth's slightly parted lips caressed his skin with warm air. A soft whimper greeted Glorfindel's first movement, Legolas pressed himself more tightly against him – almost as if he were desperate not to lose contact with Glorfindel's skin, and for a moment Glorfindel revelled in the warmth of the slender body so close to him, a warmth which seemed to be caused not only by bodily closeness but even moreso by affection, by love and trust.  
  
Then memory returned to him and he froze. His trust had been betrayed, by both Elrond and Legolas. He remembered that moment when he saw them kiss, remembered the pain... and how could his lord, his best friend hurt him so? After those long centuries of servitude, how could Elrond betray him like this?  
  
Yes, Glorfindel remembered the pain, and oh, he also remembered what he had done to Legolas in retaliation. He had – he had raped him.   
  
There was no other word for what he had done. He had taken him brutally, made him hurt and bleed not for his own pleasure but solely because he wanted to punish Legolas. Sickness rose up in him, his stomach seemed to clench as he realized that now, finally, he had crossed a line, had commited the one crime he had promised himself he would never become guilty of.  
  
This was worse than when he had taken Legolas for the first time. Then he had been brutal as well but had realized in time what crime he was about to commit, before he had completely destroyed the innocent youth. Now, though... there was no going back now. No matter how much pain Legolas had caused him, he should not have punished him like that. He should have taken a cane to him, a whip even, but to punish him like this, to twist something which always should mean pleasure and extasy into an act of torture...  
  
Glorfindel sobbed once then swallowed the sound, afraid to wake Legolas and be confronted with his fear and revulsion. He bowed his head in grief, buried his face in the golden hair of the young prince, a tear escaping his eyes and running down his cheek.  
  
"Forgive me, Legolas..." he whispered and pressed his lips to his brow, then gently extricated himself from the tight grip of the youth's arms and got up. He spent a long time standing at the window, looking outside where the sun was shining brightly, almost as if to mock the darkness in his heart.  
  
Finally Legolas stirred. Slowly he propped himself up on his elbow, blinking as his eyes focused on the light-filled room. He yawned and stretched, rolling over to where he usually rested against Glorfindel's body, but when he found that part of the bed empty, he sighed and sat up.The motion caused a painful, burning sensation in his lower body... he was used to soreness, but this was worse than what he usually felt after Glorfindel had claimed him. He hissed softly and frowned when he saw that the Noldo stood at the other side of the room against the window with a unreadable expression on his face. And at that moment, when his eyes met those of Glorfindel, he remembered.   
  
For a long moment he kept sitting in the bed as if frozen, returning Glorfindel's gaze out of wide, fearful eyes. Then finally Glorfindel moved, he turned away from Legolas and entered the bathroom without a word, and at that perceived rejection, the Sindarin prince began to cry silently, shaking as he realized what his betrayal had done. But Glorfindel did not stay away for long, after a short moment he came back with a jar in his hand and sat down on the bed next to Legolas.  
  
"Shh, don't cry," he tried to soothe with obvious pain in his voice when Legolas flinched away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you..." Not again, he added silently.   
  
And at those words, Legolas lowered his head in supplication until his forehead rested on Glorfindel's thigh, crying even harder. "Please, I am sorry," he said brokenly. "Please, please don't send my away, punish me any way you want but don't take my son away from me..."  
  
Glorfindel closed his eyes, then he pulled Legolas into his arms. "Hush, pen-neth, I won't send you away, and I will never ever part you from our son! I... I am sorry about the way I reacted yesterday." It was the truth, he felt terrible remorse. He had not tought that he would actually be able to apologize, but now that he was confronted with Legolas' fears – ai, what a monster he must appear to be if the youth actually thought him able to take their son away from him! "I should not have hurt you that way. But you must understand, little prince, I have warned you about my temper... to see you betray me like this! I should have taken a cane, or a whip to you, and believe me, if this happens again I will do so, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, my lord," Legolas sobbed and clutched at Glorfindel's robe. "I am so sorry, I know I deserved the punishment.. but please, I did not want to betray you, I was so confused, so afraid..."  
  
Glorfindel sighed. Yes... he would have to talk to Elrond again. There was no acceptable apology for this, no, his lord's reasons were callous and entirely self-serving. But first he had to calm his princeling and see what harm he had done...  
  
Glorfindel kept one hand on Legolas' back and rubbed the pale skin to soothe him as his other hand dipped once into the jar of healing salve and then began to rub it carefully around Legolas' sore opening. Legolas whimpered softly and Glorfindel became even gentler, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his ear to distract him as he pushed one finger inside to spread the salve there as well. "Shhh," Glorfindel whispered again and kissed the soft, tear-stained lips, "I'm sorry for what I did... I promise you, I'll never punish you that way again.  
  
Legolas sighed and rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder, a little uncomfortable because of the slowly moving finger inside his still burning passage but still grateful that his lord not only seemed to have forgiven him but also tried to ease his pain. "No, I am sorry, my lord, and I promise that I will never again allow another to touch me, no matter who they are."  
  
"Yes," Glorfindel agreed, his eyes growing dark for a moment. "Yes, you'd better keep that promise, because you don't want to know what I'm capable of otherwise." 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 14/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
You might know the Interactive slash stories I host (and if you don't, please check them out, they are fun! *g*)... well, I finally got my own domain so that they are hosted now on a much faster server. Please have a look at  
  
http://wald,heim,at/sherwood/531773/interactives.htm [For the url to work, change the commas to dots ;)]  
  
Also, I've got my own forum now: http://www,esteliel,de/forum [again, commas -- dots] where you can join us for all sorts of discussions if you want! :)  
  
************************  
  
Once he had finished tending to Legolas, Glorfindel left to find out what had happened to his work while he was asleep. Unfortunately, the first person he came upon was Erestor, who sneered at him, commenting on his age and the fact that it must be very exhausting for him to keep up with his little toy. After another round of only thinly veiled insults, Glorfindel finally managed to find out that Elrond had already implemented the plans he had spoken of yesterday, and most of his usual work was being taken care of by his captains. Glorfindel was not happy about this, despite the free time it granted him, but at least that left only one other task for him now... finding Elrond and clarifying a few things. After having spent almost the entire night walking through the gardens in an attempt to calm himself and to gather his thoughts, it was time now to confront the one who had been the cause of all this.  
  
Finding the Lord of the Valley was actually harder than Glorfindel had thought since he was neither in his rooms nor in the library or the healers' chambers. Finally, after what felt to Glorfindel like the fifth trip through all of the Last Homely House's rooms and corridors, he encountered Elrond. The dark haired Noldo had just come around the corner which led to the kitchen and storerooms when he found himself eye to eye with his blond seneschal, who scowled at him instead of apologizing for running into him. Glorfindel's mood had steadily grown worse with every room he had found empty; every corridor he crossed gave him more time to once again sink down into the dark, simmering anger of the last night.  
  
"Elrond, so you exist after all!" he said angrily, staring at the Noldorin Lord who did not even seem to be aware of what his actions had done. "I have been looking for you for what feels like the better part of the day!"  
  
Elrond frowned, then shook his head with a sigh. "Your usual duties are already being taken care of. I've told you yesterday that I don't want you to–"  
  
"Yes," Glorfindel interrupted him darkly, "and I did not look for you to beg for more work. On the contrary, my Lord," he spat the title out like an insult, "I came to tell you that I will not do any of your paperwork today. Instead I think I will have to spend all day trying to remedy what you so carelessly destroyed yesterday."  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond took a deep breath, then sighed. "Look, Glorfindel, I did not want to cause you any pain, I simply wanted you to realize–"  
  
With a growl Glorfindel swept Elrond against the wall, simultaneously yanking his dagger from his belt and pressing it to the Elven Lord's throat in a motion so swift and smooth that Elrond did not even realize what was happening until the cold metal rested against his skin.  
  
"You wanted me to realize something, my friend? Do you want to know what you made me do? I raped him, Elrond. I *raped* him. And all of his pain, his tears, his blood and his fears were caused by *you*."  
  
Glorfindel closed his eyes. His voice was shaking, as well as his hand which held the dagger. It had all come back to him... his anger, his despair, the violent need to see somebody punished in retribution for the hurt he felt... Legolas' tears, his pliant submissiveness, limply accepting his punishment... and his own terrible enjoyment of it. It was all Elrond's fault – it had to be! How could he possibly accept that there was a darkness like this inside him, some horrible dark presence which fed on the pain and the tears of one who was far too weak to protect himself?   
  
And now he had even used his knife to threaten his lord, the one he had sworn fealty and obeisance to! What had he been thinking? No – this went too far. He had no control over himself anymore, he had to stop this before something happened which he could never atone for.  
  
With a soft, desperate sob, he pulled the weapon away from Elrond and thrust it into the wooden door frame against which the Peredhel's shoulder was pressed. Elrond flinched as the dagger struck hard scarcely a hand's breadth from his neck. "Never again try to help me, my Lord, lest I kill somebody the next time you decide to meddle in my affairs!"  
  
Open-mouthed and visibly shaken, Elrond watched as his seneschal ran from him, the dagger still quivering from the force which had been used to thrust it into the door frame next to his head. For a few moments he stood there, simply trying to gather his thoughts and calm his breath, then he made a decision.  
  
"Wait, Glorfindel! Don't run away from me!" he shouted as he hastened after his seneschal. The golden-haired elf did not listen to him, but Elrond did not relent in his pursuit of the distraught elf. Finally Glorfindel had to stop or else find himself running through the more heavily traveled hallways of Imladris with its Lord in pursuit, yellling about events that no other elf had a right to know.  
  
"Curse you, Elrond, what do you *want* from me?" Glorfindel growled as he turned to face his pursuer. "Haven't you done enough already?"  
  
"You cannot simply throw something like... like *that* into my face and expect me to just accept it!" Elrond had clearly lost his patience as well. The aura of calmness he usually seemed to generate was left behind along with Glorfindel's dagger; his grey eyes sparked with a power which could be unleashed by a single wrong word and break down upon the other like lightning at any moment. "You raped him, Glorfindel? You raped him and now dare to blame me for it? No, do not argue with me now! What about Legolas?" Elrond took a deep, calming breath. "What did you do to him? Does he need my attention?"  
  
"I think he has already seen enough of your *attention*!" Glorfindel snorted, answering Elrond's scowl with a glare of his own. The anger was still there, simmering deep inside him, but the reminder of what his actions could have done to Legolas calmed him more effectively than any reasoning of Elrond. "It is good to see that you care about him so much... but no, he is not hurt. I already took care of him. Although not every wound of his is as easy to treat... Do you have any idea what you did to him yesterday? Just when he began to develop a little trust? Your little game was successful, Elrond, indeed I have now proven how much I care for him – but you did not think that you would be the first one to feel the result of this care, did you? Stay away from him, Elrond, and cease your games. He does not deserve to be a pawn to be used by you, and not even our friendship will stay my hand should you try something like that again."  
  
Elrond's eyes had grown cold during Glorfindel's little speech, and when he was finished, the Peredhel nodded stiffly. "I understand, Glorfindel, and I realize that what I did to Legolas yesterday was not entirely fair. Yet you cannot blame me for the crime you committed; you have only your own temper to blame for that. And if you indeed have finally realized that you care for the little prince, you would do better to work on controlling that temper in the future. Now return to him if that is what you want, you can resume your work tomorrow. I have to meet with Erestor now."  
  
Glorfindel could not believe that Elrond would simply dismiss him like that, but while he stood there in the hallway still white with anger, the Lord of the Valley turned his back on him and walked away.   
  
Glorfindel slowly shook his head. He would never have thought that their friendship would one day end like this, and because of a Sindarin prince at that! Still, there were things which he simply could not forgive that easily... if Elrond valued their friendship, he would have to do more to regain his trust. As it seemed right now, Glorfindel would have to adjust himself to coldness and silence at Elrond's table from now on. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 15/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
Lots of thanks to Calenharn Elflover for the very thorough beta and also to Gabby for talking over some stuff with me. :)  
  
As always you can join us for discussion at http://forum,esteliel,de (use dots instead of the commas *g*)  
  
************************  
  
Several weeks passed without incident. The new arrangement of the guards and their captains' schedules worked as well as Elrond had hoped, which left Glorfindel with a great amount of free time. As proposed he had undertaken to instruct Legolas in Quenya, and the young Sinda had proven to be an inquisitive and eager student – if his mind was not occupied by other things, which happened far too often for Glorfindel's liking. Their son, Legolas' training in weaponry, the history books of Erestor or the latest volume of poetry – almost anything could distract his young student from his lessons.  
  
Glorfindel was often sorely tempted to give him a thorough spanking so that Legolas would finally learn to pay attention – but he had thus far refrained from it. He could still remember how easily the twins had been fascinated by each and every thing when they were as young, and somehow he found himself sympathizing with the youth who was now for the first time allowed to ask questions.  
  
And of course there was still the matter of that night when he had taken the youth brutally, in order to punish him. Since then the thought of causing Legolas pain no longer held delight for him. Every time he thought to discipline the young prince he again felt the panic and remorse he had felt after he realized what he had done.   
  
This situation was not acceptable to Glorfindel. He could not allow this irrational fear to stay his hand when it came to discipline. The youth needed to have firm limits set now or the future would lead to more misunderstandings and power struggles. Still, it was hard to punish Legolas when he came to him flushed and breathless, talking of a blue butterfly with obvious delight, when he should have already finished the translation of a poem – more so because he could still remember the terrible fear in Legolas' eyes not so long ago.  
  
Glorfindel demanded submission, but he did not like it when it was brought on by fear alone. He had thought those days to be long gone, but through Elrond's meddling, Legolas' confidence and trust had experienced a relapse. The youth was still painfully shy when it came to interaction with the other Noldor of Imladris; he kept quiet during dinner and during his training sessions and in general tried not to catch anyone's attention. The only one he allowed himself to act unguarded around was Glorfindel, and while the seneschal was happy about that fact, it baffled him. After all he, had been the one to betray Legolas' trust; he had broken his promise to protect him.  
  
This uncomfortable fact made it all the more harder for Glorfindel to enforce discipline when it came to lessons. He was the only one that the youth trusted, and after the recent crisis, he did not want to strain that trust further by having to punish Legolas over the matter of lessons. The studies in language and weaponry and history were all in his best interest - yet if Legolas did not soon exert self-control, then he would be forced to take a firm hand to encourage his attention. For apart from his general neglect in training Legolas, it seemed that Thranduil had also failed to encourage self-discipline, a trait that the young prince sorely needed to develop if he were ever to grow into the position that he was born to.   
  
Nor was this matter of lessons the only area in which Glorfindel hesitated to exert control. Even the pleasure that he took from Legolas was tainted by that night. It seemed that Legolas had forgiven him, or – more likely – was convinced that Glorfindel's actions had been a just punishment he had earned, despite the fact that Glorfindel had admitted his mistake. It left the Noldo in an awkward situation as he could not quite bring himself to use Legolas as was his right, and so he had held back at night. Refraining from hurting the youth nevertheless meant that he was at the same time denying himself pleasure, the kind of pleasure that only the feeling of a trembling, helpless body beneath him could bring. And Glorfindel had never been somebody to deny himself, especially not when it came to pleasure. His frustration grew with each day he forced himself to gentleness as he took Legolas, making him irritable and short-spoken when he met with his captains.  
  
The situation between the Lord of Imladris and his seneschal was also still unresolved. Elrond had not said a single word about the event, beyond the heated exchange in the hallway that day. Every time they had meals at his table, both Glorfindel and Elrond refused to talk to each other. This in turn caused the other members of the household to keep silent as well, fearing to worsen the situation. Meetings in Elrond's study had also shortened considerably; Glorfindel never stayed longer than needed. A few frosty words while he delivered the reports of his captains was the only interaction that took place between them.  
  
But today something had happened which brought a change to the usual routine of the day. During the last exchange of prisoners with Mirkwood, one of Elrond's advisors, who had been taken during the war, had been freed together with several other Noldorin warriors. Most of those who had survived their time as prisoners left for the Grey Havens, after spending some time in Lórien until they were well enough for the long journey. But Ellonúr, together with two other warriors, had decided to return to Imladris and his place in his Lord's council. As a servant had just told Glorfindel, the small group had arrived an hour ago, so instead of the usual dinner, a small feast would be held to celebrate the event.  
  
Legolas had been frightened when he heard the news as he was well aware that someone who had been a prisoner of his father could only harbor hostile feelings towards him, despite the fact that Legolas' own relationship with his father was rather complicated. Dinner would probably mean humiliation for him as those Noldor would certainly enjoy seeing the son of their enemy in a position like this. On the other hand there had been situations like this before and by now he should have learned to live with them, Legolas told himself while he looked through the robes that Glorfindel had had made for him. Surely it could not be worse than that evening when he had insulted Celeborn and had then been punished by Glorfindel...  
  
The memory made him shiver which in turn directed Glorfindel's attention to him. The golden haired elf had just decided on a robe for himself which he now laid out on the bed. As usual when it came to ceremonial events it was embroidered with tiny golden flowers, the symbol of his house. Next to the robe there was a small box which, as Legolas knew, contained a hairbrush and several small hairclips, also made from gold and formed into filigreed golden flowers.  
  
Glorfindel frowned when he saw Legolas so lost in thought. He sat down on the bed, next to the small box, and patted the space between his thighs, ordering Legolas to sit there. He wrapped his arms around him when the youth obeyed, drawing him closer and resting his cheek against the soft hair of the young prince.  
  
"Well, roch-neth? What is it that makes you frown so?" he asked, although he was fairly sure that he knew the source of Legolas' concern.   
  
The Sinda sighed, then bit his lip. "Do I have to accompany you to dinner, my lord? Can I not stay with Gîl instead? I am sure that no one would miss my presence..."  
  
"I would, little one," Glorfindel said and gently kissed Legolas' neck. "I enjoy having you close to me, you know that. I also know why it is that you do not want to come to the Hall of Fire tonight, but believe me, if you stay away everybody will think that you are frightened. There is nothing you have to be afraid of – you are mine and I will not allow anyone to harm you, not even if it is one of Elrond's advisors."  
  
Legolas was clearly not convinced by those words, but he had learned to obey Glorfindel and so simply nodded with an unhappy sigh.  
  
The seneschal continued to study him, frowning as an idea came to him. It had been one of Elrond's suggestions, yes, but perhaps it might raise Legolas' confidence enough to make the evening bearable for him – of course, it could instead make the evening even worse, but at some point Legolas would have to face who he was and who he would be one day, if the Valar were willing.   
  
Legolas did not react when Glorfindel took up the brush and began to move it gently through his hair, but when the Noldo was finished and instead began to take several strands and interweave them into a complex structure, he frowned again. "What are you doing, Glorfindel?" he asked, wincing when Glorfindel tugged at a strand. Had he not been told that he would only wear his knots again if he begged for it? Why would Glorfindel change his mind now?  
  
"What do you think I'm doing, little one?" Glorfindel asked back and laughed as he finished his work. "This is after all not a normal dinner; we are expected to dress for the occasion – and that means that you will look the way someone of your position ishould/i look."  
  
Legolas groaned. So he would once again be flaunted as Glorfindel's possession, as a slave, a whore... But he had survived it before, and so he would survive it again, he told himself in resignation when Glorfindel turned him around so he could look into the mirror next to the bed.  
  
What he saw there made him freeze. It was no slave who looked at him from the mirror, nor was it Glorfindel's willing whore – no, this was someone he had never seen before. It was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, whose pale hair was woven into the ceremonial braids of the Royal Family of Mirkwood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
roch-neth = colt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 16/?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Homepage: www.loes-valthen.de.vu  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing  
  
with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel",  
  
life continues.  
  
Lots of thanks to my betas Calenharn Elflover for all of her nit-picking ;) and Gabby for her additional comments. :)  
  
**************************  
  
For a long moment Legolas stared at his image in the mirror. He was speechless – he had not expected this. Slowly he raised a hand to touch his intricately woven hair, as if he doubted the reality of what he saw. Yet this was real, his hair soft against his fingertips, the knots and loops following the pattern which was so familiar and yet so new. The Royal Braids... how often had he dreamed of wearing them one day? And yet he had known deep within his heart that it could never be, not after all that he had done...  
  
When he finally spoke, it was not what Glorfindel had expected. "Why?" Legolas said in a small voice, tears already starting to form in his eyes. "Why mock me like this? Please my lord, don't force me to do this – ai, I cannot bear it..."  
  
Glorfindel was stunned – he had expected gratitude, not tears. Frowning, he turned Legolas around, brushing his tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying, pen lend? I do not want to mock you – you are a prince, it is your right to wear these braids!"  
  
"But I am no prince, my lord!" Legolas cried out, and all of a sudden Glorfindel found himself with an armful of distraught youth sobbing against his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas! Calm yourself!" Glorfindel was shocked by this outburst. No, this was indeed not what he had expected, but how could he have foreseen this reaction? All he had wanted to do was to raise Legolas' self-confidence, and instill some of the pride he should feel as a prince of his people.   
  
"I am not worthy of them," Legolas sobbed. "I do not deserve to wear them; my father would never have allowed it! Take them out, take them out and give me back your knots of possession, for that is who I am now!"  
  
"No, little one," Glorfindel said, and gently began rubbing Legolas' back. "I said that you will have to beg for my knots, but not like this, and not for this reason."  
  
The young prince did not react. He did not even seem to listen as he wept his shame and despair into Glorfindel's tunic, but the seneschal continued to soothe and hold him until finally the tears subsided. Then he raised Legolas' face and kissed the tear-stained cheeks, smiling at the tired and hopeless look on the face of the youth. "You are so young, sweet one... you have not yet learned that not everything is as bleak as it looks to you at the moment. You iare/i a prince; your father might deny it, but one day you will be restored to your rightful position – I promise you. I do not mean these braids as a mockery; no, I only want to make certain that everyone who looks upon you this evening knows that they stand before Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I will not allow anyone to ridicule you; have I not promised to protect you?"   
  
Glorfindel grinned when Legolas grudgingly nodded. "What do you think, then – shall I bear my sword with me to the feast? The first one who looks at you the wrong way will get pierced by my sword." Despite his tears, Legolas snickered. "Not ithat/i sword!" Glorfindel admonished with mock outrage although he was secretly pleased at having brought a smile to the youth's face.  
  
"See? It is not that bad, is it?" he then said softly, his voice serious once more. The young prince nodded and raised a hand to rub at his reddened eyes. It made Glorfindel smile; Legolas looked like a small child pouting because another child had stolen its sweets. But then, that thought wasn't so far off – Legolas was yet as vulnerable as a child. So easy to hurt, so easy to bring down. Glorfindel still wondered what had made Thranduil treat his youngest like this. Had the king not realized what his constant rejection would do? Legolas believed that he was not worthy of love and affection and yet he yearned for it so desperately that each new rejection, each new insult sliced open the scars his father's coldness had left. And Legolas believed those hateful words, believed them to be true since it was identical to the treatment he had known at home. If he ever met him, Glorfindel swore he would make Thranduil suffer for the pain he had caused Legolas. But right now he had more urgent things to deal with...  
  
When he again focused on Legolas, he found the youth's eyes downcast, his entire body radiating misery and shame after breaking down in tears. "I am sorry, my lord," Legolas said softly. "I should not have reacted like this."  
  
"No, little one, I should have thought to tell you before I braided your hair. I am sorry for surprising you. Still, I think that you look very beautiful like this. And I am certain that tonight, you will look even more beautiful than Elladan," Glorfindel said, trying to change the topic. "It makes you look older, and more serious; people will be afraid to offend you tonight."  
  
"You are jesting, my lord," Legolas said, but his eyes showed his happiness at the compliment. "But I cannot wear them; I lost that right when I was exiled..."  
  
"Ah, did we not already talk this over, cunn lend? I told you that your father's opinion will change one day. And did the blood in your veins change the minute your father banished you? Have you been denied the love of the trees of your homeland? Does your soul no longer understand the songs of the wind and the leaves of Mirkwood? No, you are still a prince of that realm and your father cannot change that. iHe/i might think that he hates you now, but the trees will still sing for you if you return."  
  
Legolas was silent. His eyes were unfocused as his thoughts were filled with memories of his home, of the great wood and the valiant soul of the land. Yes, Glorfindel was right... he still had their love. That had not changed, nor would it ever. He sighed, calmer now that he had remembered how it was to sing with the wind. "If it pleases you, then I will wear these braids, but it does not change the fact that this is not who I am."  
  
"Perhaps not right now, but this is who you will be one day." After a gentle kiss, Glorfindel made Legolas get up so that they could both change into their robes. "And this evening is the first step on the way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
pen lend = sweet one  
  
cunn lend = sweet prince  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 17/?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Homepage: www.loes-valthen.de.vu  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing  
  
with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel",  
  
life continues.  
  
As always lots of thanks to my betas Calenharn Elflover for her helpful nit-picking ;) and Gabby for her additional comments. :)  
  
**************************  
  
When Glorfindel and Legolas entered the dining hall, they found that the arrangement of tables for dinner was different this evening. Usually, they took their meal in a more intimate setting in a smaller room with one big table for the family and friends of the Lord of Imladris and a few tables for other high-ranking members of the household who decided to take their meals there. Today, to accomodate all those who wished to celebrate the occasion, dinner would be served in the more festive atmosphere of the formal dining hall. Two long lines of tables swept down from the head table, which dominated the hall. The head table was reserved for Elrond and his family, and the three returned Noldor would be seated close to him for easy conversation. The tables were decorated with flowers from the gardens; bottles of wine and bowls filled with fruit were arranged at regular intervals so that everybody could have easy access to them.  
  
When Glorfindel and Legolas arrived, the hall was already full of elves; they were standing at the sides of the hall and waiting for the Lord of Imladris to arrive. The room was filled with voices excited about the feast and the stories the three returned elves might have to tell. Nobody took notice of Glorfindel and his companion, as by now the inhabitants of the valley were well used to the sight of the young Sinda. While he was still the object of speculative glances and whispered insults, nobody had dared to be open with their opinion since Elrond had begun chastising anyone who insulted Legolas. And now that there was another event which demanded their attention, it seemed that Legolas had been granted a respite from the curious and all-too-often mocking eyes.  
  
Legolas smiled up at Glorfindel, showing his relief when the seneschal led him to their usual place close to Elrond. There they waited, standing next to their seats until finally Elrond entered the room, accompanied by Erestor, Elladan, and the three freed captives. When the Lord of the house took his seat, everybody else sat as well, and after a few words from Elrond, servants entered the room and placed a vast assortment of dishes on the tables – all sorts of meat from venison to rabbit, vegetables cooked, grilled or filled with other delicacies, freshly baked breads made from wheat, rye or oats, and plates upon which were piled various cheeses and cold meats. The cooks had done their best to celebrate the return of the freed Noldor, and so the tables now offered samples of the vast array of food that Imladris' kitchen had to offer. This was indeed a feast, and while everybody busied themselves with sampling as many of the proffered delicacies as possible, speech was mostly reduced to requests for plates or a refilling of wine.  
  
Finally the hunger of the company was sated and conversation began anew. Legolas discovered that for once he was not the center of attention; for all his concern over the braids, it seemed to him that perhaps only Elrond and Erestor realized which braids they were. As those two were engaged in conversation with Ellonúr who had been given a seat on Elrond's side, Legolas let his eyes wander around the room, watching all the other elves happily celebrating the event. It made him a little sad to be part of it and yet not belong, since he was not able to share in the happiness as it was his own father who had held these elves captive. So he merely sipped from his wine while he listened to the conversations around him, and when it was gone, even dared to take Glorfindel's goblet while the seneschal was telling an anecdote to his neighbour.  
  
Legolas was seldom allowed wine, and even then, it was always watered down. Today, in celebration of the events, the wine Glorfindel had chosen for them was a sweet one which tasted slightly of apples; it was not watered down, and Legolas enjoyed the feeling of warmth that it caused in his belly. He soon began to feel sleepy, and the voices around him seemed to grow louder and it became harder to concentrate on the conversation around him as they all seemed to blend into each other. With a soft sigh Legolas finally leaned against Glorfindel's side, feeling the arm of the seneschal come around his shoulder to hold him close while Glorfindel continued his conversation with his neighbour.  
  
It was a good feeling, Legolas decided, to have Glorfindel close and to be surrounded by so many happy people who focused their attention on something other than him. Smiling dreamily, he rubbed his cheek against his lord's shoulder, wondering what he might have planned for that night. Ever since that one violent night Glorfindel had been very gentle with him; not once had he disciplined Legolas or forced him to submit. On the one hand it pleased Legolas to be treated with such tenderness, to not have to fear pain, but on the other hand Glorfindel had made it very obvious to him that his pain and submission aroused him... So what did it mean that the lord restrained himself like this? Legolas knew that their gentle couplings could not possibly bring Glorfindel the satisfaction that he wanted, and he wondered just why Glorfindel denied himself the domination he must crave. And what would happen if this continued? Would his lord finally grow bored and decide to look for another?  
  
It made him feel a little uneasy. Things which made him happy never lasted; Legolas had learned that lesson well. Surely matters could not stay like this, and something would soon happen - something that would change Glorfindel's behavior. Still, he decided, he would not mind that much if Glorfindel returned to his former self, if only he would not get angry with him again. After all, it would be better than losing Glorfindel's attention to other things... or other elves.  
  
Legolas shuddered. No, he did not know what he would do if Glorfindel grew bored with him. But he did not know what he could do to keep Glorfindel's attention either. The last weeks had always followed the same routine, and even Legolas himself had begun to feel slightly unsatisfied. Not that he craved the pain Glorfindel sometimes chose to inflict on him, but at the same time... somehow Glorfindel had always found a way to make Legolas enjoy it. Somehow, every time he had been forced to submit, he had been rewarded with pleasure and the feeling of being safe and cherished. And now that Glorfindel seemed almost remote, Legolas found himself almost wishing for those days of their relationship – then, at least, he had known that Glorfindel desired him.   
  
His musings were finally interrupted by Elrond who stood up to lead them to the Hall of Fire. More wine was waiting for them there as well as scattered comfortable seating so small groups could gather to talk or listen to the musicians. With determined steps Glorfindel made his way over to a window where he sat down on the cushioned window-seat, pulling Legolas down to cuddle at his side.   
  
The elf Glorfindel had been seated next to at dinner had followed them to continue her discussion with Glorfindel, and after a moment, Thalaron joined them as well. From their conversation Legolas gathered that she seemed to be the one the captain was currently courting – rather successfully, Legolas gathered from her pleased smiles. Her name was Celairael and she was in charge of the correspondence with the libraries of other realms. Apparently, she had just managed to acquire several valuable scrolls which Elrond had wanted for quite some time, and was now even regarded as an aspirant for a future position at Elrond's council. In addition to these merits there were certain other assets which Legolas was certain had drawn Thalaron's attention in the first place. The plunging neckline of her robe revealed a rather tempting décolleté, and together with her hip-length russet hair with its small, decorative braids, it was obvious why Thalaron was attracted to her.  
  
Legolas decided that he liked her. Apart from a greeting, she had not tried to engage him in conversation, and – most importantly – she had neither insulted him nor shown him any loathing. Nevertheless he kept quiet. He was well aware that nobody in this room was interested in him and his thoughts; he was only an appendage to Glorfindel – pretty, even amusing as a sign of their enemies' fall, but not someone to talk to. So he only moved a little closer to Glorfindel, smiling when the arm around his shoulder tightened. He let his gaze wander through the room, watching the groups of talking elves from the safety of Glorfindel's side.   
  
Then, suddenly, he felt eyes coming to rest on him, felt the familiar weight of a scrutinizing gaze run up and down his body. Legolas shivered and turned, trying to discover who was watching him so closely.  
  
He had half expected to find either Erestor or Elladan giving him their usual look of cold derision, but the eyes that he found fixed on him belonged to none other than the returned advisor, Ellonúr, who now gave him an satisfied smile. "So iyou/i are Legolas Thranduilion?" he said loudly enough to make heads turn to him. "I have heard a great many things about you." 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Cuil Eden  
  
Part: 18+19/?  
  
Series: Sequel to Anestel and Ethuil'waew  
  
Author: Esteliel (esteliel@gmx.de)  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Legolas  
  
Warnings: mpreg, d/s  
  
Disclaimer: All the pretty elves belong to Tolkien, I'm just playing with them and will give them back afterwards.  
  
Summary: Legolas learns that despite the events told in "Anestel", life continues  
  
************************  
  
18  
  
Legolas flinched, the heat from the wine fleeing his cheeks as he felt the attention of the room come to rest on him. Glorfindel was abruptly pulled from his discussion and he turned to face the advisor, his arm never leaving its position around Legolas' shoulders. The youth did not quite know what he should say or do now, as he had no idea as to what the former captive wanted from him. There was no open derision or hate on his face, yet nevertheless Legolas was sure that the advisor did not mean him well.  
  
Overall, he did not look very threatening – unlike most of the warriors he knew, Ellonúr was rather slight, both smaller and more slender than Glorfindel. While the braids he wore were those of a warrior, keeping the hair out of his eyes and from interfering in a fight, they were also decorated with fine jewelry as was befitting his position. The festive robes he wore hid most of his body, yet there was a certain tensed grace to his every movement which Legolas had so far only seen in experienced warriors like Glorfindel. Yes, this elf was dangerous... Legolas had no doubt that no matter what the situation, Ellonúr would always be prepared to draw weapon, here in the Hall of Fire as well as outside while on patrol.  
  
Yes, I am Legolas," he heard himself answer - perhaps in a voice that was too soft, but at least it did not shake and betray the fear the advisor's question had caused him. He returned the gaze of the Noldo with pretended calmness, although his fingers were cramped around the hem of Glorfindel's wide sleeve.   
  
Ellonúr continued to smile, but his expression became slightly derisive as he came closer, looking Legolas up and down. "I can tell you, your father was not very happy when the news reached him that you ran away to Imladris." Curiously, the advisor studied Legolas and took in the way he clung to Glorfindel's side. "I got to know your father quite well during my time in Mirkwood, but you are nothing like him... I have to say that even though your father's men tried hard to break me, I could never quite stop feeling some admiration for your father. After all, despite the disagreements between our realms, he has long remained a wise and steadfast ruler to your people…" His voice trailed off and he seemed to become lost in a memory of something, but Legolas was far too distracted by the mention of his father to notice anything. He tried desperately to keep from showing the hurt these words had caused, but when Ellonúr's smile grew brighter, he knew that it had been in vain. Then Glorfindel got up from their seat and stepped in front of Legolas, using his body to shield him from view.   
  
"We are all glad that you have returned to us, Ellonúr," he said gently, but his eyes darkened as he observed the advisor's smile. "While I am certain that you have more than enough reason to hate the Sindar after what has been done to you, I do hope that you realize that none of this has been Legolas' fault. He is mine... and I think that you have learned to respect my property."  
  
The advisor was still smiling, although his expression now changed – the derision he had greeted Legolas with became a warm, almost intimate smile as he took yet another step and raised a hand to rest it on Glorfindel's shoulder. "iMellon nín/i," he said, speaking so softly that only Glorfindel and Legolas could understand him. "I have suffered greatly, yet all I have been able to think about since I was freed is the time I spent with you and the feel of the cane in your hand... do not tell me that this shaking child here satisfies all of your needs. I know your tastes just as you know mine. Please my lord, I beg you, allow me to offer my body to you. I find myself yearning for something to burn away the memory of my captivity. Will you not help me?"  
  
Slowly, Glorfindel shook his head, his eyes filled with compassion as he rested one hand against Ellonúr's cheek in a fleeting caress. "Surely there are others you can go to... you always loved to play, and you were never satisfied with just one. I know that you have never been without partners before, so there must be others who will have you."   
  
"Is this a no?" Ellonúr asked. There was a growing distress in his voice when he realized his proposition was being rejected. "You have never denied me before! Can you not see what has happened to me? Do you not know what it is that I need?"   
  
"I know what you think you need, but I cannot give it to you anymore!" Glorfindel took a step back and shook his head. "I am not the right person for this... it would not be a good thing for either of us."  
  
Ellonúr snorted, then watched with jealous eyes when Glorfindel pulled Legolas against his side, holding him close in a clear demonstration of where his affections now rested. The young prince was confused and embarrassed at being pulled into the center of attention once more, but at the same time he felt the anger build within him. He did not know what was happening here, neither who Ellonúr was nor what he was talking about, but it seemed that at one time, this beautiful Noldor had been Glorfindel's lover. Legolas did not know what kind of history connected them, and it did not matter anymore, as Glorfindel was his. He glared at the advisor when he felt those arrogant eyes come to rest on him yet again and was rewarded with soft laughter.   
  
"Oh, little prince, are you afraid of losing your position as a pampered pet? Do not look at me like that, you should know by now what it is you need to do to keep Glorfindel happy... and you had better try hard to keep him happy because your father has said that he will never allow you to return to Mirkwood after your dirty lusts brought such shame to his house."  
  
It took a moment for Legolas to fully realized what the advisor had just said.... but then his memories took hold of him. He still remembered what it had been like to be forced to tell his father; he still felt pain and utter humiliation at having been slapped and called "whore" by his own father, in front of his counselors, when he was exiled. It had not been true what his father had said then – he had had no choice when Glorfindel first took him by force that summer day over a year earlier! Even though his father still believed the worst about him, it wasn't true! His father knew nothing about what really happened, and neither did this advisor. It was frustrating and it made him livid.   
  
"Take that back!" Legolas yelled and jumped forward, pushing so hard against Ellonúr's body that the advisor stumbled a few steps backward before he could catch himself. "You have no right to say such things!" The youth blinked furiously but could not keep the tears back. They ran down his cheeks, hot and wet and shameful in front of all the gathered Noldor. It only made him hate this elf more – he had hurt him, humiliated him and even worse, he was threatening to take away the only one here who cared for him. If Glorfindel decided to take Ellonúr's offer, then where did that leave Legolas? "I am not dirty..." he whispered in a choked voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you will take that back," Glorfindel said darkly as he pulled Legolas back against his body to calm him. He grasped the front of Ellonúr's robe with his other hand. "And you will apologize – this is a Prince of Mirkwood you are talking to. You will show him respect, or I will be forced to teach it to you!"   
  
It was easy to see how amusement was replaced by confusion on Ellonúr's face when he realized how different the situation was from what he had expected. For a long moment he held Glorfindel's gaze, but finally he gave in when he realized that something had changed about the seneschal he had known. "Very well," he said, his voice suddenly cold, "I apologize. I was not aware of the situation here. I will make certain to reacquaint myself with the changes in this household before I approach you again." He freed himself from Glorfindel's hand and turned away, pushing through the curious group that had gathered around them, and moved to the other side of the room where Elrond and Erestor were talking to the musicians.  
  
Glorfindel sighed and shook his head, then frowned when he realized that Legolas was still pressed against him as if he were unable to stand on his own. "You could have handled that better!" he chastised, "there was no need to yell, and even less of a need to attack the guest of honor, even if he did insult you!" Legolas sniffled and shook his head, then turned to hide his face from view against Glorfindel's chest.   
  
"He deserved it! He enjoyed hurting me..." His voice was muffled by the robe, and Glorfindel frowned again. He pushed Legolas away so he could look at him, then sighed when he finally realized why the youth had been so easy to provoke. "You are drunk, Legolas!" he said sharply. "Do not deny it, I can see it in your eyes! I allowed you one drink, yet I can see that you have had more, even though you knew that this was an important event!"   
  
"Why should I care?" Legolas retorted and tried to pull away from the golden-haired elf. "No matter what I do, it does not change what they think of me! Leave me alone then, I will go back, and you can go and talk with Ellonúr - I am sure he will not embarrass you like I do!" There were still tears running down his cheeks although his eyes were dark with helpless anger – at Glorfindel, at Ellonúr and most of all at himself. Again he tried to free himself, but Glorfindel had had enough and pulled him back with a growl.   
  
"I am tired of this!" the seneschal declared angrily and then pushed Legolas forward, in direction of the door. "I will not have you embarrass us both! You are not fit for company and will return to our room. And I hope that you will be able to give me a good explanation for all of this, or else I will find a way to make you regret your behaviour!"   
  
19  
  
Chapter 19 is out as well, but since it is rated NC-17 I won't post it here – go to my website or my livejournal if you want to read it, the links are in my profile!! :) 


	19. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20** is rated NC-17 which is why it isn't posted here - read it at my website or in my LJ, you can find the links in my profile!! :)

**Chapter 21**  
  
Legolas was not sure what he had expected their life to be like after that night, but he had not expected it to be like this. He was enjoying himself, and he actually looked forward to spending his time with Glorfindel – except for the lessons, of course, as those were almost as boring as before. Although there was one thing that had changed about them... Now that Glorfindel was no longer afraid to punish him, Legolas had quickly learned to concentrate on whatever task Glorfindel set him. On the few occasions when he let his attention slip away to dream about other things, he later had to pay when his bottom turned red under Glorfindel's hands – although this punishment would also inevitably end with pleasure for both of them when they abandoned the study for their bed. After this happened a few times, Legolas took care to always pay attention, and Glorfindel changed his lessons to make them more interesting for Legolas.   
  
As Glorfindel's idea of _interesting_ also encompassed certain Quenyan phrases which made Legolas blush, their hours of studying often ended in their bedroom – or on whatever flat surface was closest. It pleased Glorfindel to make Legolas wait for his release until he begged for it in grammatically correct Quenya, and so Legolas' vocabulary was enriched by phrases and words which he was sure he would never read in the Quenyan manuscripts in Elrond's library.   
  
But they did not spend all of their time over old books and manuscripts. In the afternoons, they would often go for a ride, or play with their son in the garden. Gîlríon had by now learned to stand and walk, and it was one of his favourite games to run through the gardens or the wood with his parents chasing behind him, trying to catch him before he could hurt himself.   
  
But Gîlríon had also made progress in other areas. Several weeks ago, he had uttered his first word, and Legolas, whose biggest fear it had been to be labelled _nana_ by his son, was relieved to be called _ada_. Often Glorfindel had jokingly called the Sindarin prince a mother, knowing all too well how it infuriated Legolas to be seen as a female, and so Legolas had both wished for and at the same time dreaded their son's first words.   
  
Nevertheless, it seemed as if Glorfindel had only teased Legolas with the threat of being called a mother, while at the same time searching for a way for their son to address them. And he seemed to have found a solution he liked, for as soon as Glorfindel entered the room, Gîlríon began to squirm in Legolas' arms and called out for his _atto_. Legolas was surprised, and immensely relieved. And while he watched Glorfindel kissing and praising their little star, he realized that Glorfindel must have secretly spent some time teaching their son that word.   
  
"_Atto_?" Legolas asked with smile that was at once thankful and amused, for Glorfindel had tormented him with the notion of being called _nana_ for quite some time.   
  
Glorfindel smiled back, tickling Gîlríon until he was squirming and giggling. "Yes... he cannot call both of us _ada_, that would be too confusing for him. And why should he not call me by the same name I used for my father when I was as old as our star is?"   
  
Legolas smiled but kept silent as he watched Glorfindel, who was obviously proud to see Gîlríon speak, and full of love for the golden-haired child that had been given to them.   
  
In this way, autumn passed almost too quickly as the days were filled with lessons in lore and warfare for Legolas and the remaining time was spent with their son, whose ever-growing energy and curiosity managed to keep both of his parents busy.   
  
One afternoon in late autumn found Legolas and Glorfindel outside in the sun, with Gîlríon sleeping between them. Although it was probably one of the last fair days of the year, there was still the scent of flowers in the air. The protection of Vilya granted the valley green grass and flowers from spring until the end of autumn, but it could – or would – not protect them from the cold and ice of winter. Soon the days would grow grey and rainy, and then the first snow would fall to lull nature into a deep, well-earned sleep, until Arien's warmth would wake the valley again in spring.  
  
But this one afternoon, it was still so warm in the sunshine that several elves had taken off their tunics to let the rays of sunshine warm their bare skin. Glorfindel and Legolas were sitting beneath an apple tree that had been relieved of its heavy burden just days ago. On the wide, grass-covered slope in front of them many of Imladris' inhabitants were sitting, talking and eating as they enjoyed the beautiful day. Even the Lord of the Valley had joined them; he sat together with Ellonúr and several other Noldor in a half-circle around a minstrel who had brought his lyre outside to entertain Elrond.   
  
The sweet sounds of the song filled the valley, carrying over to where Legolas and Glorfindel sat and watched their son sleeping peacefully in the sunlight. Earlier he had wandered through the high grass, following a small bird that kept hopping away until Glorfindel came to rescue it from its pursuer. Now that they finally had a moment of respite from their son's unending curiosity, they were content to silently sit next to each other, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine while watching the group surrounding the minstrel.   
  
Legolas' gaze rested on Elrond. Earlier, he had been in an animated conversation with Ellonúr; they had even heard him laugh out loud a few times. It had been a long time since Legolas had last seen the lord of the valley so relaxed; if he thought back, he had not seen Elrond smile ever since the dreadful day of his falling out with his seneschal.   
  
Glorfindel sighed. His eyes had followed Legolas' gaze to see Elrond staring wistfully at where the three of them were resting under the old apple tree. Before their quarrel, he would have joined them, but now Elrond stayed with the other elves. Glorfindel knew that Elrond felt lonely; he knew what it was like to be surrounded by people who would only speak with the utmost reverence and politeness and never disagree with something their lord said. That was one of the reasons they had become friends so fast – both were glad to have found someone they could be honest with even if this candor often led to disagreements.  
  
Glorfindel raised a hand to run it through Legolas' hair, then rested it on his cheek, gently stroking over the soft skin with his thumb. "Would you mind if I went over to Elrond for a moment? Be careful that Gîlríon does not escape you again; I do not think that he has given up on that bird."  
  
"Of course, my lord," Legolas said and watched Glorfindel with barely veiled curiosity. Glorfindel sighed and shook his head, giving Legolas a small smile.   
  
"Do not fear; I do not plan to throttle or otherwise kill the Lord of Imladris in front of all of his subjects – I just think that it is time we should talk again. I have not yet forgiven him for breaking my trust, but I do not think that we can just go on ignoring each other."   
  
Legolas smiled back at Glorfindel, barely able to hide how pleased he was by this openness. This was probably another sign that Glorfindel was beginning to dearly miss his friend and confidant for although he had spoken freely to Legolas about many thing over the last several weeks, Glorfindel never once broached the subject of the events of that particular day. Secretly Legolas wondered if he still blamed himself for what had occurred that night and tried to pretend that it had never happened by not talking about what had set that event in motion.   
  
Legolas knew that he had not been entirely innocent that day and he still felt guilty for not protesting immediately. But Glorfindel had never asked him for a reason why he had not resisted Elrond, and so Legolas preferred not to think about it at all.   
  
Legolas wondered what would happen if Elrond and Glorfindel finally resolved their problems. Perhaps then Glorfindel would once more become interested in _his_ role in that little drama. Legolas did not look forward to the conversation they would have should Glorfindel ever bring those events up again. Nevertheless he knew that things between Elrond and Glorfindel could not continue the way they were right now. After all, Glorfindel was the one responsible for Imladris' defense – in the long run, the valley could only continue to flourish if those two managed to somehow rebuild their friendship.   
  
While Legolas was thinking about this, Gîlríon woke up, and his interest was immediately captured by a huge, black bug that was crawling up a long blade of grass. Gîlríon giggled when the bug spread its wings to fly away to more promising places, and Legolas sighed. He tried to interest his son in a large, hairy caterpillar that at least would not tempt him to run after it. When Legolas looked up again, he saw that Glorfindel had sat down next to Elrond while the group of elves had respectfully moved a short distance away from them. From what Legolas could see of them, their conversation seemed rather awkward, with many unpleasant pauses, but at least they were talking again.   
  
Legolas was relieved. Although he still felt somewhat angry and betrayed if he thought about what Elrond had done, he would find a way to live with it. It was more important that the two lords were once again on speaking terms. And perhaps, during the long, cold winter that was waiting for them, the two Noldor would find a way to slowly rebuild what had been so suddenly destroyed.

atto – affectionate form of father [Quenya]  
ada – affectionate form of father [Sindarin]  
nana – affectionate form of mother [Sindarin] 

A/N:  
If you wonder why Gîlríon is already able to talk and run, although he is only half a year old: According to bMorgoth's Ring: Laws and Customs of the Eldar/b elvish children acquire these abilities rather quickly:  
  
"The Eldar grew in bodily form slower than Men, but in mind more swiftly. They learned to speak before they were one year old; and in the same time they learned to walk and to dance, for their wills came soon to the mastery of their bodies." p 209   
  
A mortal watching Elf children at play "…might indeed have wondered at the small limbs and stature of these children, judging their age by their skill in words and grace in motion. For at the end of the third year mortal children began to outstrip the Elves, hastening on to a full stature while the Elves lingered in the first spring of childhood. Children of Men might reach their full height while Eldar of the same age were still in body like to mortals of no more than seven years. Not until the fiftieth year did the Eldar attain the stature and shape in which their lives would afterwards endure, and in some a hundred years would pass before they were full grown." P 210


End file.
